Reclaiming my Kingdom
by Pixie0403
Summary: The King of Nemesis has traveled back to the silver millenium and has captured the moon kingdom. Princess Serenity escapes to earth to gain power to reclaim the moon kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

*************Update***************

**_Sorry guys I did not realize that I had uploaded the unedited version of chapter 1. Oops!!!!! Here is the correct version. The story line is the same, some things have just been worded differently._**

My first Fanfic, though I have been reading them for years

Discaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 1*************

Her life was a lie. She had been living her lie for so long, it wasn't her fault. She was forced into it by an evil, dark King. Serenity remembered it vividly.

Serenity was twelve when her kingdom was attacked.

She was the princess of the Moon Kingdom, the most peaceful planet in the mother was a sweet and gentle ruler that had been known for her delicate yet powerful nature.

Princess Serenity enjoyed the gardens immensely, her favorite pastime was to sit for hours at a time reading near the fountain.

That fateful day Serenity was walking through her beloved gardens, when she heard a loud crash in the distance.

Her beautiful, blue eyes took in a sight that would haunt her nightmares for years to come.

The village that stood outside the palace walls was engulfed in a cloud of dark smoke.

In silent hope she stood, as her silver hair, which was a unique physical characteristic of the lunarian lineage, floated in the wind.

When the dust began to settle the sight filled her both with horror and anguish, only a large crater remained of the village.

Soon there after, the Palace alarm began to sound; loud bells filled the air as the inhabitants began to scramble.

Serenity heard none of it.

She stood staring at what was left of the village… a crater.

The ground was steaming and agonizing screams filled the air; screams that could be heard from miles away.

Hot, salty tears rolled down her face and her legs began to shake.

"Princess" one of the guards shouted in the distance, she continued to stare at the crater as he walked towards her.

"Princess we must retire inside, we have to get you to safety" He continued.

Finally realizing that she was being addressed, Serenity turned to face the guard. Her large blue eyes were full of emotion and fear. She fell to her knees and began shaking uncontrollably.

The guard scooped her up in his arms and ran her inside to the area where the Queen had requested everyone meet, in cases of dyer emergency.

The Hidden room was housed beneath the throne room and could be accessed by a hatch under the small throne that was intended for the princess.

The room underneath was as large as the throne room and was very dark, though there were candles scattered around the room.

When the Queen saw her petite daughter being carried in by the young guard she quickly made her way towards them.

"Mother" Young Serenity whispered and lunged into the Queen's arms sobbing heavily

"My Little bunny" Her mother gasped as she wrapped her arms around her distraught daughter.

The nickname was derived from the peculiar hairstyle that mother and daughter shared. Their long, silver hair was drawn up into 2 buns on the top of their head with hair cascading down the back. The beautiful ribbons of platinum almost reached their calves.

Both were dressed in white dresses and their creamy skin was even more pale than usual from fright.

"Mother, I saw it happen, I saw everything .Who could have done this"? The young girl asked through her rattled sobs.

The Queen only stared at her daughter, trying to figure out the answer to that same question.

Queen Serenity was a very peaceful ruler; however, the moon kingdom still had enemies.

It was not an easy task to maintain peace; though most of the planets in their universe were part of the silver alliance.

The silver alliance was a treaty for peace between all of those involved, which presently included the moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and Uranus.

The Queen's mind soared as she thought about which of her enemies was capable and had the resources to wreak such havoc on her kingdom.

"Your Highness" interjected another one of the guard, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"I know who attacked us your highness, if I may" He bowed as he approached her and waited for her permission to continue.

"Go ahead, tell me who you are and what you know" She granted him her permission to speak

"Your highness, my name is Andrius; I have worked as a Palace guard for several years and was working on the lookout tower when the attack occurred. By the time that the enemy ships were visible, it was too late to do anything. We were attacked by the people of Nemesis" He stated hurriedly

Nemesis was the 11th planet in the galaxy.

They had been a problem since the day they mysteriously appeared; claiming to have traveled from the future to the Silver millennium to unite their dark kingdom to the moon kingdom. .

Other Planets had attempted to contain them, but had all been unsuccessful.

The King of Nemesis was a horrible man, he begrudged the Queen of the moon for the reason that he believed he should be by her side ruling the most powerful kingdom in the Universe.

The had made it known to King Alexandrite, though she was a widow she was not planning on re-marrying.

This had sent him over the edge. He then proposed that they arrange a marriage between his eldest son Demando and her only daughter Serenity.

When the Queen refused, Nemesis declared war.

If he couldn't acquire the moon kingdom peaceably, he would take it by force.

"Was there any marking on the ships to signify that it was Nemesis?" The queen questioned.

"Yes, Highness, the Dark moon Family crest was clearly visible on the ships. The same as our emblem, but inverted" he stated

The room full of people was erily silent as the villain was finally revealed.

The Queen sat down in a chair and placed her head in her hands, clearly distraught and clearly trying to find a way to resolve the issue at hand without any more bloodshed.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room.

The occupants jumped and looked up towards the light.

Queen Serenity's eyes stung but she managed to look up.

She gasped at the sight of the King of nemesis.

King Alexanderite was a very handsome man. His hair was as white as snow, which was really kind of ironic since he was the coldest, most heartless person that the Queen had ever met. His eyes were grey and soulless. He was very Muscular and toned from years of battle.

His evil grin sent cold chills through the queen.

"Tsk Tsk Queen Serenity, brilliant hiding spot; it would have gone unnoticed, had my men not torn apart your throne room. Come on out everyone"

The king practically sung.

He was kneeling over the tiny hatch with a sadistic smile.

Checkmate.

After everyone had exited out of the hidden room Alexandrite began pacing in front of them, contemplating on whether he should present Queen Serenity with another chance to consider his offer.

Truthfully, he was intrigued by the Queen, one might even say obsessed. He lusted over the thought of her tall, slender body, her full breasts, her luscious lips, and her shining silver hair, everything about her drove him crazy with desire.

He also wanted everything she possessed.

Slowly, he pushed his white hair out of his soulless eyes.

"Serenity, I am willing to spare your life and the lives of your…. remaining subjects if you cooperate and agree to my terms. Be my queen and I shall be your king. It is a more then generous offer. Together, our power will be limitless and we can overtake the other planets and expand our territory." Alexandrite was in front of her.

She stared straight at the evil man as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He moved his hand to wipe the tear away, but she turned away from him.

The thought of him touching her was revolting to her senses.

Alexanderite's temper flared and he brutally struck her with the back of his hand.

Serenity gently held her cheek as it stung, she could feel the heat coming off of her face and her jaw was already swelling.

A look of defiance graced her face as she held her other hand up to stop her guards from retaliating.

She glared at the Dark Moon King with a fire in her eyes and decided right then that he would not see a hint of weakness from her. Queen Serenity quickly withdrew her hand from her face and pushed her head up so that her nose was almost up in the air.

"Since I am a fair king" Alexandrite sneered "I will give you until dawn to decide your fate and that of your kingdom"

The Lunarian Queen looked at the window, it was already nightfall.

She looked back at the King, and nodded her head in compliance.

"Good, I am glad to see you are ready to cooperate. I will leave you and your subjects here in this room for the night, I shall return at daybreak to receive your answer." With that said the king turned and walked out of the throne room leaving a few soldiers to guard the doors.

The lunarians all let out sighs of relief when they were alone again.

Queen Serenity's advisers Artemis and his wife Luna approached their disheartened queen and confused princess.

Luna placed her hands on the young princess' shoulders.

Princess Serenity looked up at the adviser.

Luna had black hair that was uncharacteristic for a lunarian. Her Father had been earth warrior and her mother had been the Queens aunt, a union that was usually frowned upon by the moon kingdom back in those times.

Luna and Artimes both wore the crescent moon symbol on their foreheads as did all citizens of the moon, through whose veins coursed royal blood.

"Princess Serenity could you give us a moment with your mother" Luna asked, her red eyes were soft and trusting.

The princess simply nodded and walked over to where the others stood.

"Your Highness," started Artimes "As your adviser I would have to urge against this union. It would not benefit you or…"

He was cut off as the Queen stood

"Artemis, I am not concerned about my happiness, my only concern is for the well being of my people. Honestly, sacrificing my happiness for my subjects seems like such a small price to pay." She said matter of factly.

Artemis could do nothing but bow his head at the wishes of his Queen.

"Your Majesty, I disagree" a voice rang through the group.

The voice belonged to a scullery maid who was eavesdropping on the conversation "I don't think that your people would be happy if our Queen was not happy. If you agree we will be oppressed the same as if you reject his offer. Do you believe that the people of the moon and the people of nemesis could peacefully coexist?"

The two advisers looked at the lowly maid who had dared to voice her unwanted opinion to the Queen.

The attention of everyone in the room was on the maid and the queen who were now staring at each other.

"Who out of the people agree with this woman?" the Queen asked. Slowly people started to voice their agreement with the maid.

"Well, then I have much to think about."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 2*************

Dawn came too soon.

The Queen had not slept a wink, how could she when the fate of her people was at stake. She looked down at her lap as she stroked her daughter's hair. Young Serenity had fallen asleep with her head in her mother's lap. How she looked so carefree. She wondered how her decision would affect her daughter. What would Alexandrite do to the young, innocent princess?

Everyone in the room jumped as the doors to the throne room flew open.

It was about to happen, the moment that every person in that room had been dreading all night.

The disheveled king stormed into the room, this time accompanied by his eldest son Demando. Demando was fifteen and looked very much like his father, the ivory skin, the same white hair, and the dark moon crest on his forehead. Demando's eyes landed on the young princess and he could see her beauty.

"Well Serenity, have you reached a decided, shall we unite our kingdoms?" Alexandrite asked convinced that she would be his soon.

After a brief silence the Queen spoke, confidence resided in her voice.

"No, I cannot marry you. If you want my kingdom you will have to take it by force"

Alexandrite was seething, his face was turning bright red and the look that he gave Queen Serenity was loathsome.

"Fine Serenity, you force my hand, I did not want it to come to this, but I am afraid that I have to destroy you and your little moon brat." He glared at her furiously as Young Serenity ran and hid behind her mother.

The Queen turned around and whispered to her daughter

"Trust me my little bunny, stay behind me and no harm will come to you, the power of the silver crystal will protect you." The Queen turned around to look at her rival. Queen Serenity was secretly afraid. She did not know how to manage the full power of the silver crystal and she didn't have the power to fight him, however she could save her daughter, the only heir to the throne.

"I wish things could have been different Serenity" The king said as he was drawing energy into a ball that he held between his palms. "The planet nemesis is running out of the resources my people need to sustain life, so I shall move them onto this planet and your people will be made into slaves to serve my people. You have sentenced your entire planet to a certain death. I hope that you are pleased with your decision. Goodbye Serenity." He said as he hurled the great Ball of energy at the Queen and her Daughter.

A Huge explosion erupted.

When the dust and debris settled there was nothing left of the Queen or her daughter. He took a breath and turned to address his soldiers.

"Go to the remaining villages and gather all of the Lunarians, tell them of their Queens fate and that of the young princess. Bring them to the courtyard, for their new King wishes to address them. If anyone resists they are to be executed. I will not tolerate Insubordination. I will need several of you to transport back to Nemesis to inform our people that we have conquered the moon kingdom and since Nemesis is almost uninhabitable they are to come to the moon as soon as they can pack their belongings. There will need to be at least 3 transports leaving there every day." The King was excited for his people. The people of Nemesis now had the opportunity to thrive and to have everything that they had ever wished for.

He excused himself and retired to the former Queens chambers, that was now his chambers. He lay on the bed. Her scent lingered in the room, and sent waves of desire through his body. His heart was broken from having to end the life of the woman he desired. Suddenly, any remorse that he felt was gone and thoughts of revenge swirled through his brain. Her people would pay dearly for Serenity's rejection.

* * *

Two feminine forms appeared in a beautiful Rose gardens with a spraying fountain on Earth. One big and one small, they were enveloped in a transparent, silver bubble. As the silver bubble safely landed on the ground it burst and the bigger of the two forms collapsed. Soon Guards yielding swords and shields rushed towards the intruders in the courtyard, demanding answers.

"STOP, sheath your swords this instant!" Boomed a loud masculine voice, instantly the guards sheathed their swords and bowed. The man looked down at the two intruders, one was unconscious and the smaller one was cowered in fear. They both had magnificent silver hair and golden crescent moons on their foreheads. He instantly recognized them.

"Queen Serenity" He whispered as his wife came running into the courtyard to see what all of the commotion was about. She gasped as the two forms became a familiar sight. Her good friend Queen Serenity lay on the ground, and was barely breathing. Her daughter Serenity was bent over her mother, grasping the Queens dress and sobbing into it. The King looked at his wife and she knew instantly what he was thinking. She gently reached down to grab the young serenity's hand but the child would not leave her mother

"My darling" the terrain queen spoke softly "come with me young princess, you are safe here. Your mother needs to be brought inside so that we can help her"

Queen Kalyke led the child away to the dining hall, where she could comfort her over some Tea and crackers.

The King scooped the unconscious Moon Queen up and rushed her to a nearby bedchamber; he gently laid her on the bed. The guards were still standing behind him.

He turned to them and began barking orders.

"You" he pointed at one of the guards. "Go fetch the town healer, and you, go find a maid to attend to the Moon queen."

Movement from the delicate form that was the queen gained his attention.

"King Aithlios, please, I fear I do not have much time…." coughed the Silver haired queen of the moon. A drop of blood was visible on her lips.

The King leaned down and bowed his head slightly towards the ailing queen.

Even though the earth was not part of the Silver alliance relations between the moon and earth was still very good. Both parties understood that the decision by the king not to join the alliance was strictly for the well being of his kingdom and had nothing to do with how he personally felt about the Lunarian queen; she was his wife's dear friend. Her late husband had been a great comrade as well.

"Can you bring my daughter to me" she asked as she looked at one of the guards, he bowed and shuffled out of the room to fetch the child.

"Aithlios, I have much to discuss with you, I hope that I have enough time. I came to earth because I knew my daughter would be safe here and that it was the last place that Alexandrite would look for her" she coughed again, splattering more blood on her delicate lips.

"Nemesis is behind this? I am not surprised. Whatever you ask of me I will honor."He stated valiantly

"Protect my daughter, she needs to be hidden so no person outside the palace will know who she is, the silver crystal will be transferred to her, teach her to use it, the silver crystal is very similar to your golden crystal. One day she will be able to free her people if she has been taught how to manifest the power from the crystal." She was now gasping for air as her lungs were starting to fill with blood.

"Mother," a small voice came from the doorway the princess ran to her dying mother's side. "You cannot leave me, I will not let you" the young princess sobbed "why didn't the crystal protect you?"

"Little bunny, I used all of the crystals power to bring us here, and to protect you. You are our people's only hope. One day you will have to return to the moon and re-claim your throne, but until that day comes you will remain here under the care of King Aithlios and Queen Kalyke. Their son is your betrothed. Together you shall be great rulers." And with that the Ailing queen cupped her hands to her chest, suddenly a bright light appeared and the silver crystal glowed between the queens hands. She held it out to her daughter and the young princess accepted it, with another bright flash the crystal was immediately absorbed into the girl's body.

"I love you, and I will always be with you. I am sorry my daughter that we didn't have more time together, you truly are the best thing that ever happened to me." She closed her eyes and instantly stopped glowing, her light was gone.

The entire room was silent for a few moments except for the loud sobbing of the young princess.

"We will have a very small ceremony; only the four of us will attend." Said the King referring to Himself, the Queen, Serenity and his only son Endymion to whom Serenity had just learned that she was betrothed.

The ceremony was held on the jagged cliffs outside the palace, it was a very secluded area that only a few people knew about. The service was performed according to Terrain customs. The body was cremated. Serenity stood in front of the flames, her tears had long ago dried and her eyes refused to produce any more. The smell of burning flesh was revolting, something that she was certain to never forget. The quiet, gentle breeze was blowing out towards the sea taking most of the smoke with it.

Queen Kalyke had informed her that they would have to cover her silver hair, because it was a dead giveaway as to her lineage. For now, she was wearing a hat, but when they returned to the palace they would address the problem.

Serenity felt the warmth of someone grabbing her hand and there was a small spark that flowed through her body, she looked up at a very handsome young man.

Endymion was sixteen, the same age as Demando and opposite in every way. His Skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun, his eyes were a dark shade of cobalt blue, and his hair was the darkest ebony that she had ever seen. Their eyes met and she could feel warmth and Love from them. He gave her a smile that said that he was deeply sorry for what she had lost, and she couldn't help but return the smile.

They soon returned to the castle with her mother's ashes, one day when she returned to the moon to scatter what was left of the queen, but until then they remained in an ornately decorated silver urn. She placed it on the small table in the room that the King and Queen had appointed her.

There was a small knock at the door and it creaked open. It was Queen Kalyke along with two ladies.

The queen was the second most beautiful woman that she had ever seen; her mother had been the first. Queen Kalyke had Jet back wavy hair that fell down her back, her skin was creamy caramel, and her eyes were the most intense shade of Blue that Serenity had ever seen.

"Serenity, the time has come to mask your lunarian features." Stated the Queen as each lady put down the trays they were holding "I have picked out what color we will make your hair, I have decided that your hair shall be as golden as the sun. The henna that we are using will need to be applied at least once every six days. I have also brought some mineral paste to cover your Lunarian Crest" The queen stated as she began taking the silver buns out of their usual style. "Would it be aright if we cut your hair?" she asked looking at the princess's hair, which was now lightly sweeping the floor.

"Do what you must, your majesty. I assure you I trust your judgment" said Serenity

"Alright, we will cut your hair to the middle of your back, we can use the hair we cut to make a wig for an emergency" The Queen smiled apologetically as she took the scissors to Serenity's hair.

"Your Majesty, am I really betrothed to your son? Why did my mother never inform me?"

"Serenity, you can call me Kalyke, and the reason your mother never told you is because the betrothal was meant to bring the two most powerful kingdoms together, we were going to let you and my son meet and let you fall in love so you wouldn't think that you were forced into the marriage. No one outside of My Husband, myself and your mother knew of the betrothal. "

Once the ladies were finished with her hair and with covering up her "birthmark" Serenity stared into a piece of mirrored glass. She was shocked as she did not recognize the face that stared back. She looked completely different. The ladies that had done this to her smiled at their work of art and the queen was satisfied.

"Come Serenity, the king has requested your presence as soon as your transformation to a terrain is complete." Kalyke told her as she handed her a black cape with a hood and led her down the hallway towards the throne room.

In the large room sat the king and the young prince stood behind him with several other guards. Aithlios noticed that the queen was poking her head into the room. He dismissed everyone except for Endymion.

When the room was finally empty the queen and the mysterious visitor shuffled in.

There was a long silence.

"Come now my child; let us see what you look like as a terrain." The king said as he broke the silence.

Slowly she untied the cape and let it drop to her feet. Standing before them was a golden haired goddess. She was wearing a new dress that was crimson. The top clung to her as the bottom gently cascaded to the floor in sheer layers. The Princess' body was well developed for her young age. The Princes eyes were wide as he stared at the beautiful angel in front of him. He knew the desire that he felt for her was wrong because she was so young even if her body didn't make her seem so. Her silky hair fell in golden, bouncy waves and her bangs fell right above her eyes concealing the place where her family emblem was.

"Well, you certainly look like a terrain now" Aithlios chuckled "You will no longer go by the name Serenity. As a tribute to your mother, you will now be known as Lady Usagi, since you were your mothers little rabbit. Your parents have died so you have come to live with us by my wife's invitation. You and Endymion are to be wed sometime after your 16th birthday. I have been training Endymion on how to harness his crystals power and use it to the fullest extent, you will attend these lessons with us so you may know how to take control and use the silver crystal to its fullest potential. Your mother was powerful, but did not know how to command the full amount of power that the Silver Crystal is capable of. In the right hands, the crystal that you possess is much more powerful then the Golden Crystal of Terra. Other than your lessons, you are free to roam the palace as you please. This is your home now and we are your family." Aithlios finished, and dismissed everyone. He was anxious to begin training Usagi to use her crystal. He had heard what it was capable of and couldn't wait to see it in action.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 3*************

The Lunarians had gathered in the courtyard just as they were requested.

Rumors were spreading around the crowd that Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity had been murdered.

The Dark King and his eldest son stood on the balcony, his younger son Safir now joined them. When the last of the moon prisoners had been brought in Alexandrite addressed his new slaves.

"People of the moon, today is a sad day for you have lost your Beloved Queen and your Young Princess, I am the one who is responsible for their demise. She challenged me, if I wanted her kingdom that I would have to take it by force and that is exactly what I did, when I want something I always get it." The King laughed evilly as the people of the moon began to weep. "I have gathered you all here to inform you as of this moment you are all slaves to my people, all of the property that you own now belongs to me. Most of you will start to rebuild the city that was destroyed in the attack, while the rest of you will be auctioned off to my people as slaves. Those who resist will be eliminated. Now I will need the Men, years twelve and up to one side of the courtyard and the women and children on the other side." The weeping turned into hysteria as husbands and their wives were pulled apart, boys were separated from their mothers.

The king turned to Prince Demando.

"You are now old enough to take on the responsibility of presiding over the slaves. You will be in charge of their housing, assigning tasks, selling and disciplining them." The King told his son proudly.

The white haired prince smiled evilly. He would make the people of the moon pay dearly for all of the years his people spent on the desolate planet of Nemesis, while they sat in the lap of luxury. Oh, they would pay.

Back on Earth

It had been several months since her arrival on Earth. Usagi strolled through the garden; it was her favorite place in the palace. The gardens were the only place where she felt a little like her true self. Fountains spraying water and a variety of flowers reminded her of the ornate gardens in the moon palace. It made her sad to realize that until she could reclaim her throne and defeat the Dark King she would never be her true self again.

When she came to the edge of the gardens she heard the loud clang of metal. Usagi stood on a large rock and peeked through the shrubbery cautiously. Endymion had his sword pointed at another man's chest. The man was on the ground.

"Yield"? Endymion asked sarcastically

The man pinned to the ground glared at the handsome prince. He had white hair that hung to his shoulders.

"Yield"! He said dejectedly "Today, the student becomes the teacher"

Endymion held out his hand to help the man on the ground up to his feet, there was a small crowd of three other men applauding the prince and his victory. He walked over to the men as they tossed him a clean shirt. He took off the shirt that was soaked with sweat and tossed it on a crude wood table. His well toned body glistened with glorious beads of sweat and his muscles flexed as he pulled the fresh linen shirt over his head. Usagi gasped at the sight of perfection, she didn't realize that while she was completely enamored by the prince she had leaned too far forward and lost her footing she began to fall. The men heard the rustling in the bushes and they all quickly drew their swords. Before they could blink they saw the blonde girl falling through the shrubbery.

The Prince let out a cocky smile at the princess. The men sheathed their swords and the girl looked up. They instantly realized who the blonde girl was and all dropped to one knee, except for Endymion.

"Like what you see princess"? He laughed, she didn't answer she just blushed

"All of you get up. How am I supposed to remain inconspicuous if you bow to me, I am simply Lady Usagi" She scolded the men, even though she knew they couldn't help it, they had been taught to always show the proper respect to royalty.

Usagi then tried to stand up but her ankle gave way and she collapsed to the hard ground

"Ouch"! She gasped

Instantly Endymion was at her side.

"I am sorry if I embarrassed you Ser…. I mean Usagi, here let me help" Before she could protest he had scooped her up and was carrying her over to a chair where the men had been sitting, they all followed. Usagi felt her whole body tingle as he carried her, but as soon as he put her down it stopped.

"I assure you all, I am quite alright. I will just need to walk on it a bit. Thank you Endymion." She sighed

"You're Welcome Usagi, I would like you to meet my generals, they are assigned to train and protect me." The Prince said "This is the leader Kunzite, and this is Nephrite, Jedieite, and Zoisite. He introduced his four generals to the princess.

They excused themselves shortly after the introductions.

Endymion sat opposite of her with her foot in his hands. He was bandaging up her ankle.

"You know princess, it really is impolite to snoop on other people" He said as he finished wrapping her ankle and set her foot on his lap.

She looked down at her lap.

"I know Endymion, and I am very sorry and ashamed. I have always been fascinated with swords, and I would love to learn how to use one." She admitted.

"Well, maybe I will just have to teach you to use one. Have you ever held a sword Usa"? He asked as she smiled at her new nickname.

"No, I have never held a sword. Do you mean it? Will you really teach me to use a sword"?

"Yes, if that is what you wish" he said proudly and handed her his sword. She took it; her hands instantly sank to the floor. Endymion Chuckled.

"Wow, this is much heavier than I imagined." She observed and handed it back to him. He instantly sheathed it.

He was secretly glad that his parents had arranged for him to marry this girl. She was amazing and he knew she would make a great queen to his people.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 4*************

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. It had been two years since The King of Nemesis had taken over the moon kingdom, two very long years.

He had taken Luna and Artemis, the former queen's advisors, as his own advisers. They really had no choice; he told them that they would be separated if they declined his offer. So they stayed. Watching their people suffer at the hands of the cruel king was almost unbearable.

The men and women had been separated so they could not multiply and had built encampments to house them. They were prisons.

The women were separated by old and young. The old ones were immediately sold as house slaves, cooks, and gardeners. The younger ones were auctioned off as sex slaves. This brought in a lot of wealth for the prince, of course he had first choice and it wasn't all that unusual for him to visit the women's encampment and take 2 or 3 girls at a time for his personal pleasure, if he enjoyed them he would keep her for a few days until he got bored and if they didn't perform to his satisfaction he would have them flogged and allow the guards to "give them lessons'.

The men on the other hand were mainly used to re-build the village that was destroyed they were tortured and whipped every day. Demando would sometimes roll his sleeves up and join in the festivities.

He enjoyed punishing the moon people, hearing their screams, seeing the terror in their eyes as he would approach them. How he relished in the thought of making them pay.

Usagi was becoming more powerful every day. She was learning how to control the silver crystal and how to defend herself with a sword. Next week was her fifteenth birthday and she was ecstatic. Her new favorite past time was flirting with Endymion, she was in love with him and he was in love with her. He was eighteen now and was counting down the days until he would make Usagi his wife. There was only one more year to go.

Endymion had a surprise for her birthday. He had a sword commissioned for her; the handle was encrusted with diamonds and engraved with her family symbol, the crescent. There were also roses engraved on the handle, he knew that they were her favorite. He had it made of a much lighter metal so it would be much easier for her to handle, there was also a Dagger made to match, so she could conceal it on her thigh. He wanted her to be able to protect herself if necessary.

Endymion was going to present it to her today at their fencing lesson.

She had really worked hard and it showed. Her sword skills were impeccable; she was a very fast learner.

He waited for her in the stables where they practiced. She was running through the courtyard when he spotted her, her hair was pulled up in a single bun and she was wearing a light pink dress, it hugged her mature form, how he wanted her, but that would have to wait, she was still much too young. Usagi ran to him and threw her arms around him; in response he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

She playfully pushed him away.

"Endy, you are going to kiss away my disguise!" she squealed

"I am sorry" he pouted "but I think that I may be able to make it up to you. Would you like a present"?

"Yes I would love a present." She said, she jumped up and down as he pulled out a long slender box

"I probably should make you wait until your birthday, but I really want you to see it."

She opened the box and started to grin. She jumped into Endymion's arms.

"Thank You so much, I love it and I love yo…" she stopped realizing what she had just revealed.

Usagi looked up to see if he had heard what she had said. His eyes were gleaming as he leaned down and captured her lips in his. She couldn't believe how gentle he was. His lips were so soft and warm. The tingling feeling that he always gave her when they touched was more like pleasurable electricity that coursed through both of their bodies and tickled their souls. The passion made Endymion forget his inhibitions and he began to move his hands up towards the side of her breasts, a sudden realization hit him and he quickly broke the kiss.

Usagi Frowned slightly as her body longed for the warmth that was his body.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, shall we test your new sword"? The prince broke the silence, for which Usagi was grateful.

"Yes, lets!" Her whole body blushed as she took the sword out of the box.

She couldn't believe how much lighter this sword was compared to the ones that she had used in the past. This sword was made especially for her. Usagi also saw the Dagger and the thigh holster that was in the box.

Without a second thought she propped her leg up on a chair and hoisted her dress to her upper thigh revealing her long beautiful legs.

Endymion's eyes grew large as he looked at the goddess before him; inappropriate thoughts began swirling and invading his mind. Thoughts about those long slender legs wrapped around him in the most erotic way. He shook his head bringing him back to reality.

Once the dagger was secured she fixed her skirt and smiled at him, she wasn't as naïve as one might think because of her age.

She knew exactly what she was doing, she was driving him crazy.

After their sword practice, a guard met them in the courtyard.

"Prince Endymion and Lady Usagi, the King has requested your presence in the throne room immediately" the guard stated.

They made their way to where the king was. When they walked in Usagi eyes drew towards the man speaking with the King, both men turned and looked at the three people who had just entered the room.

The man's hair was a dark shade of Silver that she instantly recognized, he was a lunarian. He also looked very familiar and the way he was looking at her, looked like he had seen a ghost.

The Kings voice brought them back to reality.

"Andrius, I would like to introduce my son, Prince Endymion, and his betrothed, Lady Usagi"

Andrius Bowed to both.

"Andrius has been able to escape the palace of the moon and is serving us now; he will be observing activities there, as he has access to the entire palace. He is King Alexanderite's personal servant."

Usagi gasped, how could this man who had helped her mother so long ago be working for the enemy?

"Can you tell us what has happened on the moon since the takeover"? Asked Usagi

"Yes, my lady, the Lunarians were rounded up out of their homes and were separated from their families. The entire moon race was made into slaves to the people of Nemesis. The Planet has been so sad since the loss of or Queen and princess." He stated

Usagi blinked away her tears, as Andrius continued.

"The King takes leave to his own planet quite often for days at a time; this will be when I can come to the Earth to report to you, Your Majesty."

"Tell me what you know." the King requested. Andrius bowed and started his report

"The king is currently in negotiations with the King and Queen of Venus to take the young and beautiful Princess of Venus as his bride, she is sixteen so he is really pushing the union, because she is now of age to wed. The Eldest, Prince Demando, is in charge of slavery trades. He is much crueler than his father and enjoys beating any Lunarian who crosses his path; he views us as a lower form of life, yet he takes pleasure in bedding our women and allows his guards to savagely attack the women as well. They take tallies on who can get the most Lunarian women with child." Andrius finished

Usagi was quite sick in her stomach; she couldn't believe the things that her people were being subjected to. A pang of guilt hit her heart.

She was still sweaty from sword practice and perspiring more by the minute, upon hearing about her poor people's fate.

She reached up to her forehead and wiped the beads of sweat that were threatening to fall, inadvertently wiping the mineral paste off of her forehead, revealing her moon crescent.

It went unnoticed for a few minutes until the prince looked over and saw her troublesome birthmark. He quickly slapped his palm on her forehead and held it there drawing the attention of the King and his guest.

"What has gotten into you Endymion"? The King asked a little embarrassed

"Oh… uh…. Lady Usagi looked a little flushed so I decided to check and see if she had a fever." He said nervously, his hand still on her forehead. He led her to the door. "If you will excuse us, I will escort her to her chambers and insure that she is properly cared for." And with that they were out of the door.

As soon as they were alone he removed his hand from her forehead and let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Endy, would you mind telling me what that was about"?! She demanded

"Usa your emblem, it was visible. Do you know what would happen if someone from the moon found out that you were alive? It would be devastating, there would be war and you would have to fight with your crystal. I do not think that you are ready yet." He completed. He was right. She was already more powerful than her mother had ever been; however, she still had not learned all of the power that the crystal held.

She excused herself and went to her chambers. The former princess of the moon threw herself on the bed and wept for her people.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL VIOLENCE.

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 5*************

King Alexandrite was on his way to Venus, to meet with the king of Venus and his future wife, whom he hoped to wed in the next couple of days and bring her back to the moon. He was 22 years her senior, but that is what he wanted.

Alexandrite had chosen to marry a young princess so that he could train her. First he would break her spirit and make her submissive, and then he would be able to teach her many things. Her main purpose would be to make him seem kinder to the other royals in the solar system. Her other purpose would be to satisfy him whenever, wherever and however he desired.

His transport had just landed, as he exited the ship he was met by the King of Venus.

"Eros, it is good to see you again." Alexandrite said as they met eyes.

King Eros and his Queen had not wanted to give their pure, beautiful daughter to the Dark King, but after considering how he had killed Serenity and her daughter when denied, they were in no position to deny him and with heavy hearts had equally warned their young daughter. She had responded to the news by locking herself in her room for three days with nothing to eat or drink. The young princess had come to accept her fate now, but was still very frightened. Princess Minako knew that King Alexandrite was a very cruel man, but she would be brave.

Eros led Alexandrite into the banquet hall. The young princess was sitting at the table and gasped as she laid eyes on the white haired man. He was actually very good looking and very muscular. His grey eyes locked with her blue ones. He smiled and she returned the sentiment. For a second, she considered that she might actually like the king.

"Princess Minako" he greeted. He was very impressed.

Alexandrite had been told that the princess was beautiful, but that word didn't do her justice she was radiant. Her hair hung to just above her bottom and was as golden as the sun. Her body was very well developed and he imagined her without her cream colored dress. He would definitely have to keep an eye on his new bride; no doubt she would turn Demando's head.

"I hope that this is enough notice King Alexandrite, we have been preparing for the union for weeks now, the whole kingdom has been buzzing. The ceremony shall be held tomorrow. Will you be staying for a few days after your nuptials"? King Eros asked

"No, Eros, I am afraid that I must return immediately after the princess and I are wed. I have been away for several weeks already. Princess you must make the most of your last day as princess of Venus, because tomorrow you will be Queen of the moon."

She smiled and bowed her head. Minako excused herself to finish packing her things. She knew that tomorrow would be a long day.

The next day the wedding went as planned. The courtyard had been filled with nobles and commoners, the entire kingdom had been in attendance. Soon after the ceremony the newly crowned Queens belongings were being loaded on her husband's transport. Queen Minako was hugging her mother and father goodbye, she wasn't sure when she would be able to see them again.

When it was time to go Alexandrite wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her gently into the transport. A tear fell down her delicate face as she watched her home planet get further and further away until she could no longer see it. When it was finally out of sight she closed her eyes and slept for the remainder of the trip.

Prince Demando stood at the flight deck where his father's transport was scheduled to land at any moment. He was waiting to meet his new sixteen year old 'mother'.

Demando was frustrated with his father, instead of securing the princess of Venus for his son, he took her for himself. What was that old man planning on doing with a girl almost a third his age?

Demando smiled to himself, she would probably come running to him when the old man couldn't satisfy her needs.

A commanding voice brought him back to reality.

"Demando, my son, I am glad you came to welcome your new queen to our planet" the King said as he led a young women out of the ship.

Demando was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't notice the ship land.

He looked at the Venusian princess, she was a beauty. The Blonde haired, blue eyed, porcelain skinned girl was breathtaking. He bowed as the King and new Queen walked past him and disappeared into the palace.

Alexandrite walked his bride into a bedchamber. He opened the door and ushered her in.

"You will sleep here until you are comfortable enough to come to me to consummate our marriage. I know that this is a big change for you so I wouldn't expect you to share bedchambers with me right away" The king said caringly, he wrapped his arms around his young bride and laid a small peck on her lips. He excused himself and smiled evilly when he was out the door.

His plan was going better than he had ever imagined, he had the princess eating out of his hand already, and soon he would crush her spirit and make her bend to his will.

Inside the room the new Queen sat on the bed and smiled, the king was so gentle with her. She was so scared at first, but now she felt at ease around him. She felt safe and happy.

On Earth

All Usagi could think about for the next few days were her people and how they needed her. She visited the King in his study late one night when she couldn't sleep.

"Aithlios, may we speak"? She approached him

"Yes, child, what is it."

"I would like the opportunity to start training longer with my crystal, my people need me and I fear that I will need to go to the moon kingdom sooner than expected. There is much that I need to learn and such short time in which to do it." The princess pleaded

"Of course, I understand. You have an obligation to your people. You must return one day and I am afraid the fear you have of returning sooner than later is not in vain. We will take the lessons from twice a week to everyday." The King smiled

"Thank you so much Aithlios"

After she left the king frowned, he knew that not only would she have to defeat Alexandrite, she would have to defeat his two sons as well to reclaim her Kingdom. If she did come out of all of this alive, she might not ever be the same.

On the Moon

It had been two weeks since the king had taken his bride and she had yet to come to him to seal their marriage.

He had waited long enough and had been more than patient. Tonight would be the night regardless if she was willing or not. The thought of her beneath his body had been running through his head all day. After dinner he sent a servant to fetch her and bring her to his chambers.

He was sitting on the bed reading some documents that the scribes had brought to him that day when she entered.

As she entered His eyes moved up and down her body. The gown she wore fell down to her ankles and was made of a very thin material so you could almost see through it. She wore a frown on her face and faced the King when they were alone in the room.

"My little dove" He began "I had hoped you would come to me before now."

He was interrupted by the fiery blonde

" My King, I did not come to you of my own will this night, I was awakened from my slumber and told that you wished to see me immediately, I was not even given the opportunity to put something more modest on." She blushed.

He walked towards her, he had fire in his eyes and she could sense danger.

"I will not be denied any longer and like it or not you will give your love to me tonight!" He demanded as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her towards the bed, she jerked her arm back.

Excitement flashed in his eyes, he loved a challenge. He grabbed both of her wrists and held them together and pushed them above her head. She was backed into the wall. Alexanderite began to kiss her roughly, almost violently; his lip traveled down her neck, and was massaging her breasts with his free hand. In one quick motion he removed the belt from the robe he was wearing. He tightly tied her hands together behind her back. Minako could already feel her wrists bruising. Her face was soon smashed into the wall, she screamed.

"Shut up" he yelled as he spun her around to face him and smacked her hard across the face. Her cheeks throbbed with pain and she felt the heat rise to her face.

"NO, you may have my body tonight but I will not give you my love!" She yelled.

He slapped her again, this time making her nose bleed. She tried to scream for help.

"Remember, my darling, you are in MY palace, with MY servants and MY guards. No one will save you, not from me." He sneered as he ripped the front of her nightgown open revealing the womanly body he had been fantasizing about for days.

He was pleased. Alexandrite took her nipple in his mouth and suckled it greedily gently biting it in the process. His hands traveled down to her most private of places, she was so embarrassed. He pushed his fingers into her roughly and she jumped. Her innocence was still intact.

He began slowly rubbing her jewel. Waves of pleasure rushed over her and consumed her entire body. He knew that she was enjoying his touch and smiled as her body began to quake and she screamed in pleasure.

Their eyes met and she was instantly horrified that her body had betrayed her. He roughly pushed her to bend over the bed.

"You must have liked that, you are dripping wet" He laughed as she began to weep.

She felt the tip of his manhood in her opening; as soon as he was sure that he had found the correct opening he thrust his enormous erection into her breaking her barrier. She screamed as he savagely had his way with her.

He repeatedly ravaged her throughout the night. He was truly making her pay for making him wait for so long.

He would not be rejected again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL MATERIAL

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 6*************

Usagi was waiting for Endymion in the courtyard where they always met for their fencing practice. He usually beat her there but today was different; she was the one waiting on him.

It had been eight months since that night she spoke with the king about increasing her lessons. She had almost doubled her power since then.

Usagi could hear something, someone running towards her, she looked in the direction the noise was coming. It was Endymion running towards her with a crazed look in his eye. He drew his sword and began to approach her, she was in shock, it wasn't until he lunged at her that finally she unsheathed her sword.

Metal clanged upon metal. He swung and she blocked, she swung and he blocked. This went on for about ten minutes. Usagi was beginning to tire. As she withdrew a breath he finally struck her, His sword landed on her thigh and ripped her dress revealing a small patch of skin that he had sliced. She winced as the blood started to trickle from her thigh, they had been sword fighting for over three years and he had never struck her.

Her eyes were glowing red, and he saw it.

She lunged at him and he lost his footing. Before he fell he swung his sword towards hers. Her sword went flying out of her hand, he grabbed her, if he was going down she was going down too.

Endymion knew that he had won, as soon as he landed on the ground he planned to roll her over and demand that she yield, but before he could do anything she had used her knee to pin down his arm that held the sword and quickly withdrew her dagger from her thigh and had it to his neck. The metal was warm against his skin.

"Yield"? She smirked trying to catch her breath

There was a long silence.

"YIELD"!? Usagi demanded.

"Yield." He replied. It was the first time she had ever beaten him and he was very impressed.

Usagi was placing her dagger back on her thigh when Endymion rolled her over. In one quick motion he was on top of her. He brought his lips down to hers and passionately kissed her, she placed her arms around his neck.

"I thought that you were supposed to be sword fighting." A voice laughed, they instantly scrambled to their feet.

It was the King.

"I am very sorry father that was inappropriate. I got carried away, it will not happen again" Endymion quickly stated

"Nonsense, I am sure it will happen again, after all you will be married soon." The king was laughing

"Andrius will be arriving this evening and will be briefing us on the current situation on the moon. I will expect you both to attend this meeting after dinner."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They both bowed as the king exited.

The two looked at each other in silence. Endymion finally broke it.

"Usagi I am so sorry that I ruined your dress." He said as she ripped a strip off of the bottom of her already ruined dress and tied it around her thigh, where he had struck her.

"It is fine" she smiled and grabbed his hand. They both felt the spark of electricity that ran through them every time their bodies came into contact. Every part of their being knew that they were destined to be together. He suddenly stopped and she looked at him.

"I have something for you." He stated

"Oh"?

"Yes, kind of an engagement present" Endymion said reaching into his boot.

He pulled out a ring, it was white gold and in the center was a large pink diamond. She gasped as she put it on her finger.

"Thank you so much Endy. It is beautiful" She cried and threw her arms around his waist.

"You're welcome my princess, I love you so much Usa and I can't wait to spend eternity with you by my side." He whispered.

"I love you too, Endymion"

After dinner, the small group gathered in the Kings study. Andrius hugged Usagi and shook hands with the King and Prince.

He still had no idea that Usagi was really his princess, but he felt a sort of kinship with the young girl.

"Your majesty, if you have any plan to attack Alexandrite, now is the time. His defenses are down, because of his lust for his queen, she is all he can think about. The King and Prince Safir will be easy to take care of. Demando, on the other hand, still poses a problem. We need a warrior that can look and act like a lunarian servant. Since you have nobody that fits the criteria we need to make other plans."

Usagi's eyes widened, she could do it.

"I will do it." She volunteered

"Lady Usagi, you are neither a lunarian nor a warrior, though I do admire your enthusiasm." The Lunarian spoke

Usagi hung her head

"Actually Andrius, she has a very good idea. You see there are things that we haven't been completely up front with you about." The king started and walked over to Usagi.

He pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to Usagi. She wiped her forehead revealing her birthmark.

Andrius gasped

"I don't understand that mark is designated for Lunerian royal blood line."

"Because, my real name is not Usagi, it is Serenity and I am your princess" Usagi stated.

Andrius knelt before her as she told him her story and how she had been training with her crystal and sword.

He was so happy that she was alive, suddenly he felt as if the people of the moon finally had a chance. Not everyone in the room was happy it was the prince who wore a frown on his face.

A very unhappy prince interrupted the joyous reunion.

"Usagi, you are to be my wife in four months, I do not think you are ready to face the danger that lies ahead if you try to re-take the moon. There is much that you have to learn. Please stay with me, I will teach you and we shall defeat Nemesis together." He pleaded. He knew the danger that awaited her if she returned to the moon. The men of Nemesis were savages and wouldn't think twice about taking her as their own.

"Endy, I must do this for my people, for my mother. I can pose as a servant and bring them down from the inside. I can do this, I am strong enough. I have to do this. I need your support, please say that you will stand behind me." She pleaded

"No, I cannot stand behind this decision, it is suicide. I cannot stand by and watch you die." He stormed out of the room.

There was a long silence as the princess thought about Endymion's words, was she ready to face her demons?

She was brought back to reality when she was called a name that she had almost forgotten.

"Princess Serenity, I have thought of a plan. I will return in one week to collect you and take you back to the Moon. There I will introduce you as my niece, my sister's child. We will say that your parents moved to earth when you were very young and that your mother and father had recently died, I am the only relative that you have left and you have asked me to secure you a job in the palace as a servant. I will recommend you as the Queens handmaiden." Andrius finished

"One week?" she cried, she could not believe that she only had one week to say her goodbyes to her love, she didn't know if she would return.

"Yes, one week from today. I really must be getting back. Are you sure that you are up to this?" he asked

"I am" Usagi stated bravely. He nodded and left

Three days had passed since the plans for Usagi to return to the moon were made. She had not used the henna in her hair for that long now and the silver hair was peeking through.

Endymion had been giving her the silent treatment since that day. He had not shown up for their usual lessons either.

Usagi's heart was broken, how she wanted to spend her remaining days on the earth with the only man that she had ever loved.

After dinner on the third night she decided to take matters into her own hands. She had returned to her chambers and slipped into her most provocative nightgown. It was almost sheer. Her nipples were clearly visible beneath the fabric of the floor length, pink nightgown. She threw a robe over herself and exited her room. Usagi started down the hall to Endymion's chambers. She knocked on the door and waited, inside she could hear him rustling around and she imagined that he was putting something decent on to open the door. Finally, the door opened. She lunged herself at him and pressed her lips to his.

She pushed him into the room and shut the door behind them. Usagi flung her robe off and lay down on the bed.

"Endy, I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are my soul mate. I want you to take me, right here, and right now. I am yours" She said confidently

"Usagi," He began, he wasn't sure where to look at her. She was absolutely breathtaking and he wanted to give into his carnal desires and take her right then "I love you as well, the thought of loosing you scares the hell out of me as does the thought of you being with another man. The thought of that is unbearable."

"I know, it upsets me as well my love. I know that I may not return and even if I do return I will probably not return untouched. I want to give this gift to you now, because I may not be able to later." She was now sobbing

"Usa, are you sure about this? I want you as well, but you are still young and…"

She cut him off as she joined her lips to his.

Slowly she snaked her hand down into his pants and cupped his manhood. She gently began to massage them.

His hands were also busy; he was fondling her perfect breasts. He reached behind her back and untied the top of her nightgown, he gently slid it off either shoulder and the nightgown fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Endymion looked at the perfection in front of him. Her abs were muscular from the hours and hours of sword fighting. There was not a flaw on her body. Her perfectly smooth skin was glistening in the light of the moon that shone through the window. Soon he was also not wearing anything, he led her to the bed and she lay down. He hovered over top of her and captured her lips with his again. She was trembling beneath him.

"Usa, are you ok, if you want to stop we can."

"I am just a little nervous, and I don't think that I could stop, even if I wanted to." She replied

"Me neither" he admitted and started to laugh nervously

She could feel his huge erection at her opening and took a deep breath

"I am very sorry, this might hurt for a second, but it will stop soon." He apologized; he began to push his erection into her.

She moaned in discomfort as he entered. When he reached her barrier, he decided to get it over with as quickly as possible, in one quick motion he was in. Usagi gasped as she dug her nails into his back, she didn't realize that she had actually drawn blood, but then so had he.

As he slowly moved in and out of her she began to enjoy it. Within seconds she started to feel really hot and really excited. Her body was enjoying this encounter immensely, and in an instant felt like she was going to scream. She held her lips together as not to cause alarm to the rest of the palace. Endymion saw that she was holding her scream in so he brought his lips to hers and she screamed into his kiss. They both reached their release together.

The lovers tiredly fell back onto the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 7*************

It had been 8 hellish months on the moon for Queen Minako.

She had finally stopped fighting back and just gave into the king. Even If her life was miserable at least the sex was good.

In front of everybody her treated her like an equal and was actually very sweet to her, until they were behind closed doors, then he turned into a monster.

She also had some close encounters with Demando and had barely escaped his advances on several occasions. He was a monster just like his father.

Minako had only seen Safir a few times, but when their eyes met she felt an instant connection to him, she knew that he felt it too. He usually stayed in his room and sulked, he seemed to be very fearful of his family, something they had in common.

On this particular morning Alexandrite had informed her that she would be receiving a new handmaiden at the end of week. She really didn't need another one, but had heard that she was the same age and could really use someone to talk to.

* * *

The day had finally come for Usagi and Endymion to say goodbye.

He had met her in the courtyard early that morning and held her as they both cried at the thought of saying goodbye in a few short hours.

"Endymion, I need you to do something for me. I am leaving my mother's ashes here with you, will you bring them to me when you meet me on the moon and we can scatter them together."

He silently nodded and another tear fell down his cheek. He had not cried since he was a very little boy, he was a strong man, except when it came to her. She was his weakness, and his everything.

They started walking to the transport that she would be taking to the moon. King Aithlios and Queen Kalyke were waiting for the couple. Usagi couldn't believe that it was already time to say goodbye to everyone and everything that she had grown so close to for the past few years.

She had decided to only take one small trunk and leave the rest of her belongings on earth. It would be much easier in case something went wrong and she had to return sooner than expected. She would see them all in a month, when the King and Queen were scheduled to visit Nemesis.

"I will see you in four weeks Endy. I love you so much" She kissed him and said her goodbyes to everyone.

Usagi quickly walked into the transport without giving him a second look; she knew that if she didn't leave right then she would lose her nerve and change her mind. The people of the moon couldn't wait any longer, they needed her.

Usagi would be on her home planet very soon, she hoped that things would go as planned, and that she would be able to re-claim her throne in the near future.

* * *

The transport landed on the moon and Usagi drew a deep breath before she stood up to exit. Andrius looked at her and bowed slightly.

"Are you ready for this your highness"? He asked with concern

"I am ready to get this over with." Usagi said bravely as she let him lead the way.

They exited the ship and she looked around in awe, memories began to flood her mind.

Andrius noticed that Usagi seemed to be lost in thought and snapped his fingers in front of her to gain her attention. She apologized and followed him into the front gates of the palace. He led her down corridors that she remembered running through when she very young.

Soon they came to the royal chambers. There were small servant chambers on each side of the King and Queens chambers. He led her into a room that was considerably nice for a servant's bedroom.

"This is your new room so that you can attend to the Queen whenever she needs you; remember you are a servant now. I have hung some more appropriate clothing for working in your closet; you can wear your terrain clothes in your off time. I will let you get settled and come back to fetch you in about an hour, I will give you a tour of the palace since it is supposed to be your first time here and all." He said and walked out, leaving her by herself.

Usagi felt so lonely here; she thought that she would feel different when she returned to the moon, instead she felt cold and alone.

Andrius had returned as promised and was now giving Usagi a "tour" of the palace; he was leading her out of the banquet hall.

"Andrius," a voice behind them hissed.

Usagi quickly spun around revealing a familiar pair of eyes "Well, well, where have you been hiding this fine specimen. You old dog, keeping her all to yourself"

It was Prince Demando; he looked at Usagi with much lust in his eyes, causing her to shudder. This man scared her, he always had.

"Prince Demando, this is my niece Usagi, I have taken her as my ward. Her parents left for earth when she was a baby and have recently passed. I returned to earth to fetch her and train her to be the Queens new handmaiden. We only arrived today" Andrius bowed nervously, he knew once the prince had set eyes on something he would claim it as his.

The poor princess was about to fall into his hands and there was nothing Andrius could do to stop it from happening. He looked over at Usagi apologetically but she just gave him a reassuring smile and bowed slightly to the prince. Demando took advantage of the young girl bowing to look at her beautiful cleavage that was peeking from the top of her dress. He had never seen such a beautiful woman before, and was completely enamored. He couldn't believe that he was thinking this way about a lunarian servant.

"Usagi, welcome to the moon kingdom, I trust that we shall meet again very soon" He excused himself and ran to his chambers; he was devising a plan to capture himself a little rabbit.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL MATERIAL

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 8*************

The King and Queen had returned from nemeses earlier than expected, Minako hated going to Nemesis. It was so dark, and cold. She was glad that they were home once more.

The queen busied herself getting settled back into the chamber.

There was a small nock on the door as it creaked open.

"Queen Minako, my name is Usagi and I am your new handmaiden." She bowed to the golden haired Queen.

Minako felt an instant connection with the silver haired girl that was now standing in front of her bowing.

"Oh, Usagi… you may stand up. I wish that you will give me great company, as I have been so lonely since my arrival from Venus."

"Your highness, what is it that you wish me to do"? Usagi asked, slightly confused

"I have plenty of servants and maids that fawn over me and cater to my every need, I am in need of someone that I can talk to, confide in, an equal."

"Equal? My queen I am not any more than a servant."

The beautiful queen stared at the even more beautiful Lunarian servant in front of her. Her husband's eyes would stray for sure, but she did not care, for she did not love the King. She had her eyes trained on someone else. His dark hair consumed her every thought, but she knew that their love could never be. The silver haired girl in front of her moved causing her to snap back into reality.

"I usually do not have to beg a servant to be a friend; you are different, almost like you are scared to be anything more. No worries, as of today you are officially my lady, when possible you will accompany me on voyages, we will have such fun." She smiled at the girl in front of her. "So, you have to tell me, what is Earth like and is the Prince of Earth as handsome as he is rumored to be"?

Usagi stared at her, dumbfounded, this changed their plans completely. What was she going to do?

"Oh, uhh… yes your majesty, he is quite striking, although I believe that he is betrothed. Earth is wonderful, the bright colors are breathtaking. You will never see so many colors in one place." Usagi smiled as she remembered the beauty of the earth and the Prince that held her heart.

"Oh, Usagi, I must ask the King to take me there to visit, you shall go with us and be a great tour guide through the city." The Queen said dreamily.

She loved the thought of visiting new places especially place with beautiful scenery such as Earth.

Usagi's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she thought of visiting the Earth with the King and Queen, how she would manage to remain inconspicuous if they visited the Earth.

"Yes, Your majesty that would be nice"

"Enough with formalities, you will call me Minako."

The doorknob behind them turned and both girls spun around quickly to see who was entering the chamber.

It was the King and at the sight of the two beauties in front of him he froze and smiled. Was this his wives new Servant? How interesting, she looked so familiar to him, he placed it in an instant and his smile faded.

She was the spitting image of the former Queen of the Moon, the woman that consumed his mind and dreams for years. Even now his obsession with her still burned inside of him. Oh, he would have this little servant girl and finally his urges would be satisfied. He had fantasized about this moment for as long as he could remember.

"My King, this is Usagi, she is my new companion. I desire someone who I can talk to; I ask your permission to make her my Lady." The Queen said interrupting his thoughts

"My Darling Minako, whatever you desire is yours." He said still looking at Usagi as if he had seen a ghost. "Your new title is Lady Usagi, lady to the Queen"

Usagi bowed to the king and sensed question in his eyes, those cold, heartless eyes that she had stared into so many years ago.

Usagi excused herself and started towards her room next door, when she suddenly felt a strong hand on her arm and was pushed into her chambers. She quickly looked to see who the ruffian was that had manhandled her.

It was the King.

He was staring at her intently, as if they had met before.

"Lady Usagi, you are a splendid creature, so fair and gentle in nature. I can tell by looking at you that you are of the Royal moon bloodline, though you do not show the moon crest on your forehead."

She couldn't breathe, it had taken her less than a day to be discovered, she knew that she would be executed and would never see her precious Endymion again. She had to think fast, what was she going to say?

"Well?" The king asked waiting for an answer

"I am the illegitimate granddaughter of King Minos of the moon, the late Queen Serenity's father. My mother was his illegitimate daughter, born to a servant with whom he had a torrid love affair."

"Hmm… That's interesting Andreus never told me that he was of royal lineage." The King looked angry at the thought of being lied to by his Lunarian servant.

"That is because he is not; he has a different father as my mother. My grandmother had revealed this to my mother on her death bed and swore her to secrecy. He is unaware that his mother had been the Kings mistress." She finished and smiled to herself, she was proud that she had come up with that lie so fast.

"I see, as you are an illegitimate granddaughter you pose no threat to me and the throne. I am very glad because I really didn't want to have to kill you, it would have been such a waste of such a beautiful body. I will send for you tonight and you will join me and lay with me, you will be well compensated for being the Mistress of the King." He finished.

Her head was spinning; there was no way that she could deny him. She had seen what he had done to those that denied him what he wanted and she had a mission.

"Your highness, I have just finished my menstruation, I am unclean for another 6 days."

The King frowned as he knew that was true he didn't want her to be with child, he wanted her all to himself for as long as he could.

"Fine in eight days, I will send for you. You will obey me, I am your king." He said with frustration in his voice, he didn't want to wait that long to have her, but he knew that he had already waited so long to live out his fantasies, eight days would pass quickly.

As soon as he walked out of the door she fell to the floor.

Her body was shivering and she gasped for air through her tears. She had been so close to being discovered.

She was hysterical.

There was a knock on her door that caused her to jump, the door slowly opened and there stood Andreus. He was instantly at her side holding her shivering figure.

"Shhhh… it is ok, tell me what it is that upsets you." He soothed.

She did, she told him everything about the Queen making her a lady in waiting, about king alexandrite suspecting that she was Lunarian royalty, about the lie that she had told him and about the duty that she would have to perform in eight short days.

This changed everything, but Andrius was prepared. He had recently acquired several small boxes of powders from a shaman on Earth. One of which was a sleeping powder, another was a very strong poison that was fatal.

"It is alright, you will go to him in eight days, however, you will not lay with him. I have brought from Earth a powder that will make him sleep, when you meet him in the chamber I will come and serve you tea, but you must not drink it. I will give him the powder, he will sleep and will wake up in the morning refreshed and well rested. A few nights after that, we will poison him in his sleep so it will appear that he died peacefully during the night." Andrius said.

"I want the opportunity to make him suffer for how he killed my mother; I want to confront him for what he did to her."

"You will have that opportunity, I promise, it will take the poison several minutes to kill him, but it will paralyze his body almost instantly."

She wasn't bloodthirsty and heartless like the King, but she wanted him to be held accountable for murdering her mother and the persecution of her people.

Demando had seen his Father enter Usagi's room from down the hall. How his blood boiled, his Father was selfish and claimed every woman that Demando wanted for himself. He could feel his obsession grow when he learned that his father desired the young Usagi as well. He knew why, his father had fantasized about that Damned Queen Serenity.

Demando sighed and rushed out of his chambers and out of the palace. He was headed into town.

Demando went into the slave's quarters; he needed someone to take his frustration out on.

The girls were young; he finally found one to his liking and dragged her into a room by her hair. He closed the door and threw her on the Hard, gravel floor.

Demando looked at her with evil seeping out of his eyes. The young girl scurried to the corner and sat there shivering, not daring to look at him. She couldn't be more that fifteen years old. Her silver hair was long and dull. Her eyes were gray, she was underdeveloped and puny. Nothing like the beautiful silver haired, well developed, blue eyed Usagi who had become his obsession.

This girl would do, she would satisfy his needs. He knelt down and looked at her eyes. It was clear that she had been told about him and what he liked to do with the female slaves, and it was also obvious that she was a virgin. He stood back up and stripped off his clothes and motioned for her to do the same. When she refused he grabbed her by her hair again and pulled her up to his level. In one quick motion he had her thin, rag of a dress off. He looked disgustedly at the girl who was all skin and bones in front of him.

"Get on your knees." He commanded. She did as she was told. She may have been young but she knew what he expected her to do. "If you bite I will fuck you with my sword and you will beg for mercy before you finally bleed to death, understood."

"Yes highness." She said choking down tears.

He placed his erection in her mouth so deeply she gagged, he did it over and over again until she finally could feel stomach bile come up, and it burned her throat. She turned away and lost the contents of her stomach which wasn't much. He laughed evilly as she wiped her mouth off and he made her resume. This continued for a few more minutes. When he had finally had enough of her mouth he threw her on the bed he hovered over her, using his knee he roughly spread her legs apart and he entered her with such force breaking her in more ways than one. She screamed in pain, but soon her body was enjoying the feeling of him. She began to cry as her mind and body contradicted each other. When he saw the sad tears in her eyes he beat her violently.

He felt his release and shuddered. He began again and continued until his anger with his father had subsided; which was hours later.

When he was finished he pushed the bloody, bruised unconscious slave onto the gravel floor. She didn't even stir; she had finally passed out from the pain an hour prior. It hadn't bothered Demando, he had not needed her awake anyway. He was covered in her blood and heeded to bathe. Quickly he dressed and left the room. Demando smiled at the guards as he left.

"I am done, she is yours now."He said as he walked back to the palace.

At least four guards had responded and were now heading into the small room where they would take turns with the prince's leftovers.

Two days had passed, there were only six more days until the king would have her body. Usagi was having a nice time with the Queen, she loved having someone to talk to and laugh with.

In the afternoon, Minako had asked her to go and get some fruit for them to share and she was on her way to the kitchen to do so.

Usagi passed a raven haired lady that she instantly recognized, she turned her face to avoid the woman seeing her but it was too late.

The woman stopped and gasped.

"_Princess" _She whispered and Usagi turned around.

She grabbed the shocked woman and pulled her into an empty room around the corner.

There was silence.

Finally the woman spoke.

"Princess Serenity?! I am looking at you but I don't believe what I am seeing. How can this be? I watched you die." The woman was so confused

"My name is Usagi, I am not a princess. I am the queens Lady."

The hope in the woman's eyes faded.

"I am sorry my lady, I was mistaken. I shall go now." She apologized as she headed towards the door.

Usagi closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath; she remained with her back towards the door.

"Is Artemis well, Luna"? The young girl asked causing Luna to freeze in shock.

Usagi turned and looked at the stunned adviser who looked tired and defeated; she had put on some weight as well. Instantly she bowed as rivers of tears started pouring down her face.

"Oh Luna, please don't cry. I am alright, I will explain everything, but now is not the time." Usagi said as she took her long lost friend into her arms.

"Artemis is well; we are expecting our first child in 3 months." Luna was excited, she looked up at Usagi and cupped her hand to her face "You look just like your mother, I can feel the power of the crystal running through you, you have mastered it. She would be so proud of you."

It was true; those who were Lunarian royalty could sense the crystals power when it was close. The power called to them.

"Please Luna you cannot tell anyone, Artemis is alright, but nobody else."

Luna agreed and bid her farewell, she left with a new found hope for her child's future.

Usagi left the room and headed into the kitchen to fetch the fruit she was sent for.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL MATERIAL

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 9*************

It had been a week since Usagi had left Earth. Endymion was a mess, when he wasn't worrying about her facing Alexandrite; he was moping around the palace thinking about how much he missed her. Currently, he was on his way back to his chambers, he had just returned from the town where he had gone to just get away from everything.

"You Highness, Your father wishes to see you" a voice came from behind him. It was Kunzite; he motioned for Endymion to follow.

They arrived in the Kings study

"Endymion, I have some news. The Queen of the Moon has sent word that she will be visiting the palace in a week's time. She will be bringing her lady along as well, Kunzite I wish you to court the young lady so that we have a cause to visit the moon if we are contacted by the princess." The king said and Kunzite bowed his head.

Endymion frowned; he had thought that the King had received news from Usagi.

He wondered what she was doing at the moment and if she was alright.

* * *

The day had finally arrived that Usagi had been dreading; she must go to the King. He had sent her a gift that morning. It was a beautiful white gown; the sheer fabric almost sparked, it was the most elaborate nightgown that she had ever seen. She felt terrible that she would have to waste it on the King.

There was a knock on her door and she scrambled to put the gown away. She opened the door and there stood the Queen.

"Usagi, good morning my dear friend, I have some news. You will be accompanying me to Earth in four days. The king has obligations here and cannot attend, but has allowed us to go. Isn't this exciting! I am so anxious to see the flowers and the colors that you have told of. I have sent for the seamstress to come to the palace and fit us for new dresses, she will arrive soon, I will send word when she does." Minako left and Usagi was alone again.

She picked the crumpled gown off of the floor where she had thrown it.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" she asked herself out loud. What was she doing? She knew when she left Earth that she would have to face the men of Nemesis and their philandering. She would just have to grit her teeth and bear it, no matter what it was.

The day passed by very quickly; she was receiving four new dresses for the trip and they were to be ready in two days. They were so beautiful and she knew that when she wore the dresses, she would turn Endymion's head. Usagi had chosen ones that would show off her magnificent cleavage and hug her tiny waist.

It was now dark and Usagi was waiting in her beautiful new nightgown to be called upon.

The knock on the door came and Andrius entered. His eyes showed pity for her, as he hoped that the sedative that he would place in the Kings tea would work quickly for her sake.

The Walk to the Kings chambers was a silent one. There wasn't anything to discuss since they had been planning the events to take pace for the past week.

Usagi drew her breath and slowly opened the door.

On the bed sat the king. Under different circumstance Usagi would have considered him very handsome and very well built, but to her he was nothing but a cold, heartless monster.

Alexandrite smiled at her in approval of the gift that she wore. He walked towards her and brought his lips to her ear.

"You look so much like her." He whispered, almost gently

"Your Majesty, I am not her." She pled, hoping that he would realize this and let her go.

"I know that Usagi" he said as his lips captured hers and kissed her passionately.

She imagined that it was Endymion that she was with and returned the kiss. His hands were moving up and down her body. She was Magnificent.

Usagi broke the kiss and looked at the King wildly. She was gasping for air.

"Dear King, you have taken my breath away. Shall we sit and have some tea?"

She was a pretty good actress and she knew it.

They sat at the table where the tea had been set up. He poured her tea then himself some. She lifted the cup to her mouth and held it there.

Alexandrite quickly drank his; he slammed the empty cup on the table.

Then he slowly took Usagi's from her, set it on the table, grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. Alexandrite motioned for her to lie down, she obeyed. He carefully crawled on top of her and began kissing her neck. Slowly, he moved down towards her breasts. She could feel his body wavering as he struggled to stay awake. After a few minutes his body went limp and all of his weight was on top of her. Usagi used all of her strength to push him off of her and walked toward the door. The knob turned and there stood Andrius.

"Andrius, I didn't think that he would ever pass out." Usagi laughed nervously. As she wiped his taste from her mouth

"I know, that was very close, next time I will use double."

"So…. What should I do now?"

"You will sleep beside the King, don't worry he will not be waking up anytime soon. In the morning I will return and make sure that your mineral paste on your forehead is applied properly. His transport for Nemesis leaves midmorning tomorrow, so it is unlikely that he will try to finish where he left off." Andrius finished

"You are sure that I should sleep here?"

Andrius nodded and exited.

Usagi lay down next to the King and fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning the King woke up before Usagi, as he opened his eyes he saw a vision before him. Silver hair was everywhere. The angel lying next to him looked so innocent and peaceful. He couldn't remember doing anything last night; the last thing that he remembered was their passionate kiss.

"My Love, you must wake up, I have to leave shortly and want to say goodbye." The King whispered in Usagi's ear.

She stirred and almost jumped out of the bed when she saw those eyes staring at her so passionately. She plastered on a smile and stretched.

"Usagi, what happened last night?" The King asked

"Your majesty, I am afraid to say that nothing happened last night, you fell asleep so suddenly. I was worried about you so I stayed in case you awoke during the night."

"Oh, I see" The king said a little disappointed that he had fallen asleep."I must finish some things before my transport leaves; I will see you when you return from Earth with my wife."

He left and she was alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 10*************

Today was the day that she would return to Earth for a visit. Usagi had not seen Endymion in two weeks and everything within her pined for him.

She sat in the transport as the announcement that they would arrive on Earth soon was made by the captain. It was raining when they landed, a phenomenon that Minako had never experienced. Usagi handed her a hooded cape as she was very familiar with rain. As the two hooded figures exited the transport they were greeted by several men, Endymion's generals.

"Welcome to earth Queen Minako and her court." Jedeite greeted as he bowed.

They were led into the palace and now stood before the King, Queen and prince of the Earth. Usagi's head was bowed and she still wore the cape.

"Welcome to Earth." The King said as he bowed lightly to the Queen of the moon. "My name is King Aithlios; this is my wife Queen Kalyke, and our son Prince Endymion."

Usagi's heart was racing.

"Thank you King Aithlios. It is a great honor to be on your beautiful planet. I am Queen Minako of the Moon and this is my Lady, Usagi."

Usagi looked up and her eyes met with Endymion's, the disappointment in his eyes instantly vanished and was replaced with surprise. He smiled at her and she grinned back.

The king was speechless; this was not something that he had expected.

"Wonderful." He laughed excitedly "Endymion will you show Queen Minako and Lady Usagi to their chambers." He winked to his son

Endymion had shown the Queen to her chambers first which was conveniently at the end of the hallway, away from all of the other rooms. Then he quietly showed Usagi to a room next to his own.

"Here are your chambers Lady Usagi." He ushered her in. As soon as the door was closed he pinned her against the wall and kissed her with everything that he had.

"I was so worried about you." He said between breaths still kissing her.

She looked at him.

"I am alright, I Love you so much and missed you terribly. It is like torture when we are apart." Usagi cried into his shirt

"I feel the same way, it is almost unbearable. Have you been well? I mean you haven't been hurt in any way?"

She knew what he was asking

She shook her head, to his relief. Endymion picked her up in one quick motion and carried her to the bed. There they made love for the remainder of the afternoon until they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms.

The disheveled couple gathered themselves together and walked to the dining hall separately. The King and The Prince secretly grinned at each other.

Dinner had been wonderful. She had missed Earth Cuisine, the hearty vegetables, flavorful meats and the delectably sweet fruits tasted like heaven.

Usagi watched Minako eat and saw how she was enjoying the dinner. She looked around the table at the generals and they smiled and winked at her, all except for Kunzite who was looking at Prince Endymion with concern in his eyes. Usagi could feel the tension in the room.

After Dinner the King asked Endymion to escort the Queen to her chambers and had instructed Kunzite to escort Usagi to hers.

Minako looked ecstatic to be arm and arm with the handsome prince of Earth; Usagi was visibly jealous as she reluctantly took Kunzites arm when he offered. Kunzite leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I need for you to laugh flirtatiously as if I have said something funny." He whispered

Instantly Usagi began to laugh, Endymion and the Queen turned around to see what the commotion was about and saw the pair shamelessly flirting.

"It seems as if your general and my Lady are enjoying each other's company, I was curious if you would like any company for the remainder of the evening?" Minako asked

"Queen Minako, that sounds like an enticing offer, however I must decline. I am very much in love with a young lady and I plan to wed her very soon." He said rather loudly

Usagi heard what he had said and blushed as Kunzite was still whispering in her ear. What seemed like sweet nothings were actually instructions.

"The king needs us to act as though we are courting; we need to act like we are falling in love."

She blushed again. They had reached the end of the corridor where the Queens chambers were, Usagi had decided to join her so they could have an after dinner chat.

Prince Endymion kissed the back of the Queens hand and bowed as he said his goodbyes.

Kunzite leaned in to give Usagi a kiss on the cheek and whispered more instructions to her

"We will meet in the Kings study when the Queen of the moon has fallen asleep"

After that was said the men left and the girls walked into the ornately decorated bed chambers. It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes after the male companions had left.

Usagi finally broke the silence.

"Minako, did you enjoy dinner?"

"Did I ever! I have never experienced anything like the food here on earth. EVERYTHING is better here." The Queen exclaimed as she looked deviously at Usagi.

"I beg your pardon, I do not understand?" Usagi asked

"Oh Usagi, don't be so simple. I saw the way that you and the princes general were carrying on; I wish the prince would carry on with me like that. He is so ravishing, if only he wasn't so committed to that woman." Minako sighed in frustration

Usagi didn't know how to respond to that. She helped Minako dress for bed and tucked her into the bed.

"Goodnight Usagi, Thank you for being such a wonderful friend." Minako whispered as Usagi walked out of the room. Usagi made her way towards the Kings Study.

When she entered the massive study seven pairs of eyes turned to look at her. The King, Queen, Prince and the four generals were all silently waiting for her arrival. Endymion grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Alright" The Kings authoritative voice began. "This is what needs to happen, Endymion will need to escort the Queen whenever possible and Kunzite will need to escort Usagi. Usagi and Kunzite will put on as though they are falling in love with one another, this includes hand holding, even kissing when necessary. Endymion, remember this is business and even if it is hard, it is for the greater good of the universe."

Endymion bowed his head at his father, signifying his compliance.

After the meeting was over Endymion and Usagi headed back to Endymion's chambers. They held each other until dawn.

Usagi pried herself from Endymion's arms and returned to her room to dress for the day. She walked into the Queens room and began to get her ready for the long day ahead.

After they were dressed the Prince and Kunzite met them in the dining hall for breakfast. Kunzite grabbed Usagi's hand and she smiled at him lovingly. Usagi thought that she could almost hear Endymion's teeth grinding, she felt like she was doing something wrong but knew what had to be done.

The week went by quickly, with Usagi hanging all over Kunzite during the day and her secret Rendezvous with Endymion at night.

The day had come for the Queen and Lady Usagi to return to the moon. Endymion had requested an audience with the Queen and Lady Usagi before they boarded the transport. They were now standing in the transport docking port.

"Queen Minako, I have enjoyed your visit immensely, you are welcome on Earth any time. I do have a request, my head general Kunzite has asked permission to court and become affianced to your Lady Usagi. I have given my blessing but I wanted to ask your blessing as well." Endymion Finished

"If that is what Lady Usagi wants than she has my blessing, you and your generals shall come to the moon so we can begin planning the grand wedding." Minako said and smiled at Usagi

On Cue, Usagi ran to Kunzite and jumped in his arms; they locked lips and kissed passionately.

Endymion closed his eyes in defeat and watched his love kiss another, when the kiss was over Usagi turned towards him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Tell my Endy that I love him more than anything else in this entire Universe." she whispered so that only Kunzite could hear

He nodded and the transport was loaded. Soon Queen Minako and Lady Usagi were on their way back to the moon.

Usagi dreaded the thought of the next few days. The thought of being responsible for killing someone even as evil as the king made her feel uneasy, but she knew what had to be done.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL MATERIAL

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 11*************

Andrius greeted the Queen and Usagi as they stepped off of the transport. He informed the Queen that King Alexandrite requested her presence in their chambers. Andrius escorted Usagi to her chamber and they spoke along the way.

"How was your visit?"

"It was very trying; Oh Kunzite and I are now courting. Isn't that exciting?" Usagi said sarcastically.

"Well… that is a brilliant plan, so the Terrains can come and go as they please without question. I guess they are much smarter than I gave them credit for."

Usagi glared at him for a moment and he smiled

Later that evening Usagi was getting settled into her room when there was a loud banging on her door it startled her before she could answer it the King burst in

"Good evening your highness" She bowed

"Good evening Lady Usagi how was your visit to Earth?" He interrogated

"It was very nice your highness." She smiled, before she could say anything else she was flung against the wall violently.

She tried to gasp for breathe but couldn't. He leaned against the wall with his hands on either side of her head.

"I heard that you had a really good time, I heard that you met someone and that he has asked to court you. I hope that you do not think that this changes our situation; courting or not you belong to me. Do we have an understanding?"

She nodded very frightened as he began to kiss her. His hands went to the top of the nightgown that she was wearing and he ripped it open, he pushed the straps of the now ruined nightgown off of her shoulders, it hit the floor, she was now standing before the king in all her glory.

"You are the most amazing thing that I have seen, much more beautiful than I could ever imagine." He stood back and looked for what seemed to be eternity.

There was another knock at the door and it opened suddenly revealing Andrius. Usagi gasped and quickly tried to cover herself with the discarded nightgown at her feet.

"I am sorry to interrupt your Highness, but Luna and Artemis have sent for you to discuss some urgent issues regarding your peace treaty with Pluto." Andrius looked away.

The King sighed impatiently.

"Can't this wait!?" He yelled

"I am afraid not your highness, you see Luna will soon give birth and wishes to complete this treaty before she takes her leave." Andrius bowed

Alexandrite looked at Usagi, who was now holding what was left of her tattered nightgown over her shivering body, and growled.

"Very Well, we will finish this another time" he said to Usagi as he pushed his way past Andrius and stomped down the hallway towards the Study.

Usagi collapsed onto the floor and Andrius rushed over to console her. She was crying so hard she soon had to run to the washroom to empty her stomach. Andrius was there behind her holding her hair back, rubbing her back and fetching her water. He was ready to Kill Alexandrite himself.

"Usagi, I want to make sure that you can go through with this."

"I am more ready than ever." She spat.

She was ready, she finally had no doubt in her mind what had to be done, and it would be finished tomorrow.

The next day went by quickly at dinner Andrius had put the poison in the Kings food, it would allow him enough time to go to his chambers he would be paralyzed for several minutes until his heart finally stopped.

Usagi had excused herself early and went straight to the royal chambers to wait on the king. Alexandrite staggered into the bedroom, he was dripping sweat and having very difficult time breathing. When he saw her sitting on the bed he smiled devilishly.

"I have made sure that Queen Minako is unable to interrupt us." Usagi said seductively as she began putting her hair up in buns. She turned around to face the King and noticed that he had lain down on the bed and was gasping for breath.

"Oh Alexandrite, you are a very cruel man. Right now there is a poison coursing through your veins that will shortly claim your life, but first there are some things that we need to speak about." Usagi used a handkerchief and wiped off the mineral paste that was covering her Royal birthmark. The Kings eyes widened in disbelief but he couldn't move; the poison had paralyzed him.

"You see Alexandrite I am Princess Serenity, the rightful ruler of the Moon Kingdom, when you attacked my mother and I, she used all of her power to send us to Earth. She did die that day but I lived and was raised by the King of Earth. King Aithlios trained me to use the Silver Crystal so I could one day take my rightful place as Queen of the Moon. I am very sorry that it has to end like this, I wish there was another way but I could not imagine you giving up the throne without some kind of fight ."

She sat with him until he took his last breath. Usagi took her hair down and applied her mineral paste then she walked out of the chambers and into her own. She prepared herself for bed. She lay in the bed for what seemed like hours until finally she heard the Queen Scream she rushed out of the room and into the royal chambers to see the Queen standing over the Kings body.

"What happened? Minako is he…" Usagi stuttered

"Yes he is dead, Usagi please fetch Demando, Safir and also send Andrius in." Minako said with little emotion. Usagi left the room and found Andrius.

"Andrius, please go fetch the Princes, I am afraid that the King has expired. They must be notified at once."

Andrius bowed his head to her and went to collect the princes. Usagi returned to the room to comfort her friend. She gently hugged Minako and stroked her hair.

"I know that I should be sad Usagi, I just can't force myself to be so, honestly, I am relieved. I never imagined that I would be free from him. He was such a cold hearted man who took whatever he wanted, you know that as well." Minako finished

"Yes, your highness, I had hoped that you would not find out that he had taken me as his mistress. I am very sorry that I betrayed you." Usagi bowed

"Oh, Usagi my dear I know that you had no choice in the matter, I know that it wasn't your decision. You are my closest friend and I love you. We are both free now." Minako hugged Usagi in a tight embrace.

The door suddenly opened and the two princes entered. Demando reached down to feel the Kings skin and felt that it was cold. He smiled slightly, he would no longer have to settle for his father's left-over's.

He turned to the Queen.

"I will prepare the funeral arrangements and the four of us will address the Kingdom to announce the death of the King. It appears as though he fell asleep and never woke up. I shall go and start preparations." He bowed to the Queen and left hastily.

Minako and Safir stared at each other in shock and disbelief for a few minutes, Safir broke the stare and left the room quickly.

The queen sent word to the dress maker that she would need several black dresses immediately.

The people of Nemesis wept for their king, however the Lunarians secretly rejoiced from the news. The funeral was the next day. The body was paraded through the town on a cart pulled by several men, then a brief service and finally it was loaded up and taken to Nemesis along with the Queen and the two Princes where the King would be buried alongside his past wife and his Mother and Father.

Usagi did not go to Nemesis; she stayed behind and visited the lunarian slave encampments. It was the first time she had seen them. They were terrible; the people were malnourished and very weak. The women looked at her with such respect. They were whispering amongst each other. Usagi felt so terrible for what her people were being subjected to. She left soon after to check on Luna who was almost ready to have the baby.

When she got to Luna and Artemis' chambers she saw a great surprise, Luna was in Labor. She was invited to stay and be with Luna, she held her hand the entire time while the midwife and Artemis delivered the Baby. Luna wanted Usagi to be the first to hold the baby after she was cleaned off.

Diana was so beautiful; Usagi held the tiny baby and stared at her lovingly. The moon crescent was visible on her forehead and though she didn't have any hair, the fuzz on top of her head was shiny silver. Usagi handed the sweet baby to her mother and gave Luna a kiss on the cheek. Usagi hugged Artemis who had been like a father to her when she was younger and congratulated him. She left and headed to her bed chambers where the Queen was waiting for her.

"You are back your highness. Was the service alright?"

"It was more than he deserved." Minako laughed "Usagi, there is something that I must discuss with you. I feel that my life is at great risk if I stay here and rule the moon, I have been thinking about going back to Venus and succeeding the throne to Demando. I know that he will do whatever it takes to have the throne. He had already proposed marriage to me before his father's body was in the ground. Can you believe the nerve of that man? I do have a confession to make Usagi; I am in love with someone. Now I can make it known without fearing the King."

"Who is he?" Usagi asked in disbelief, Minako sure did move on fast!

"He had dark hair and he is a prince"

Usagi could feel the blood rushing to her head. She had better not be speaking of HER Endymion!

"It's Safir Usagi. I have loved him since the first time we met, and he feels the same. We have been meeting in secret for several months now. It is wonderful, he holds me in his arms and I melt."

Usagi was relieved that it was Safir.

"Minako, I need you to send for him this instant, I believe that you are correct your life is in danger." Usagi knew that she was about to tell her big secret to the queen, but wasn't sure where Safir stood and what his agenda was. She would soon find out.

Within minutes Andrius had returned with Prince Safir, as he entered Usagi's chambers. Safir bowed to the Queen. She nodded to him and spoke.

"It is alright my love, Usagi knows everything." The queen said, Safir looked at Usagi and she nodded at him in agreement with the Queen.

"Queen Minako has stated that she is afraid for her life and plans to flee, I would like to know what you have in mind and how you plan on going about it." Usagi questioned the prince with more authority in her voice than her title allowed.

"Lady Usagi, I am not a powerful man, but I promise to protect the Queen. I am in love with her and plan to be with her. Whatever she chooses to do I will stand beside her. I feel the best course of action is for her to leave here and return to Venus where she will be the crown Princess and one day be the Queen of Venus. I, of course, will leave with her to protect her and be at her side."

Usagi was baffled, the prince had said more than enough, and she found it hard to believe that he had Alexanderite's blood running through his veins. She was more than convinced that he had Queen Minako's best interest at heart.

"Alright, Safir, what do you know about Queen Serenity?" Usagi asked

"I know that she was a much better ruler than my Father was and that he destroyed her for it and he also murdered her daughter in cold blood."

"You are correct that he destroyed the Queen, but her daughter lived and was raised by the King of earth and taught the power that she held within, in hopes that she would one day return to the moon to re-claim her throne and restore her kingdom."

"Where is she?" The Queen asked.

"She is here; I am the Princess of the moon." Usagi admitted

"YOU? Usagi, really? Why didn't you tell me before this? I thought that we were friends, I thought that we shared everything with each other."

"We are my dear friend. I had no intention of coming to the moon Kingdom and making friends with the Queen, it just happened and I was unsure who I could trust. I am so sorry but you have to understand why I did what I did and why it had to be done."

Minako was silent for a few minutes.

"Usagi, I do understand. I understand that you had to protect yourself and your mission to save your people. I would probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes." Minako said as she hugged her friend. "I pledge my allegiance to you as the rightful Queen of the Moon. We will stay until you have defeated Demando and secured your position."

Safir nodded in agreement

"Oh Minako, I do appreciate your offer, however you must leave immediately. You are in grave danger if you stay here on the moon, both of you must leave this night. Please I wish for you to be safe and the only way for that to be is if you and Safir return to Venus and take refuge." Usagi pleaded

They reluctantly agreed and readied themselves to leave in the darkness of night. They said their goodbyes after dinner that night. Usagi and Andrius didn't go to bed until they were sure that the ship containing Minako and Safir was safely off of the ground and out of danger.

When they knew their friends were safely on their way, both decided that the best idea was to get into the bed; for tomorrow would surely be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Thanks for the reviews and sticking with it.

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 12*************

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY"

Usagi was awoken to the loud ranting of Prince Demando and the crashing of Items being thrown and ransacked in the Room next to hers.

She quickly got out of the bed and started for the door to see what was going on, but when she reached out to open the door it flew open knocking her backwards onto the floor.

She landed with a thud.

Standing over her was a very angry prince who wanted answers.

Usagi stood up in front of him and bowed her head in respect.

Demando shoved her against the wall, his hands were squeezing around her throat. Soon, her feet were not even touching the ground. She was gasping and panting for air and trying to pry his fingers off of her throat.

He had snapped completely.

The gaze in his eyes was more monstrous than they were before; something that Usagi didn't think was possible.

She could feel her body waver from lack of Oxygen. The entire room began to get dark

"PRINCE, PLEASE UNHAND HER. I HAVE FOUND A LETTER." A voice desperately shouted from the doorway.

She could hear some rustling and see Andrius pull Demando off of her.

Her throat burned and she gasped for as much air as she could take in to fill her depleted lungs.

Demando looked at Andrius and then back at Usagi. His face void of any remorse.

"What does the letter say?" Demando demanded

"It is from the Queen and it states that she is relinquishing her throne to you in her absence. She has also taken your brother with her as a lover." Andrius finished looking over at Usagi who was still on the floor clutching her neck. He could see the purple handprints forming around her neck and wanted to kill Demando.

"Hmmm… that is interesting. They made it way too easy. I have to admit that I was looking forward to the challenge of taking the throne. I send out a decree to announce that I am the new ruler of the moon kingdom."Demando said and walked out.

"Usagi, my princess, are you alright? I am glad I walked in when I did. He would have killed you in his rage." Andrius rushed to her side to help her to her feet.

She looked at him and he saw that the tiny veins in her eyes had burst making her eyes very red.

Usagi stood silent and still calculating her next move.

She needed to devise a plan of action before someone else felt the wrath of the very dangerous mad man named Demando.

* * *

Endymion tossed and turned the entire night. He had a very intense feeling that something would soon befall Usagi.

He had been waiting for word from the Moon Kingdom for a week's time and still had heard nothing.

He looked out the window and saw that the sun was finally starting to rise and he welcomed the first sign of daybreak.

Endymion walked out to the balcony adjacent to his room and stood in silence overlooking the immense gardens and melodic fountains that he shared a love for with his beautiful Princess. He longed to touch her silver hair and hold her perfect body next to his.

"Endymion" a voice said behind him. He quickly whirled around to see who had disturbed his thoughts.

It was Kunzite and he looked somber.

"What is it Kunzite? Is there news from the moon?" Endymion asked

"I received a letter from Andrius sire. He States that the King is dead and the Queen has given up her title and returned with Alexanderite's youngest son to Venus. She has given the throne over to Demando." Kunzite stated and folded the letter back up.

"And what else? What of the princess? What are you keeping from me?" Endymion demanded

"Alright, there was some word about the proncess, however, you have promise not to upset anything. I hate cleaning up after your temper tantrums."

Endymion nodded

"It seems as though Demando reacted violently to the Queens disappearance and almost killed Usagi. She is well, albiet a little shaken but she is alive."

The look in Endymion's eyes was enough to send chills of fear through even his closest friend.

"You may leave now" Endymion snarled at Kunzite.

Kunzite quickly exited the room.

Endymion slammed his fists on the writing table in his room. The thick hardwood desk cracked slightly from the force of the Blow.

How dare that arrogant man lay a hand on HIS love? It took all the self control that Endymion could muster to not leave for the moon at that moment, but he knew that this was something the young princess would need to do on her own.

If his assistace was needed she would send word for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Warning: This chapter does contain sexually explicit situations.

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 13*************

Usagi walked down the long corridors that lead to the Kitchen of the Moon palace. It had been several days since the incident in which Demando had almost choked the life out of her and she was healing faster than usual thanks to the power of the Silver Crystal.

She could have used the power to completely heal herself; however, she didn't want to draw Demando's attention or curiosity.

Once she had eaten, she walked into the elegant dining room that was floor to ceiling polished moon marble.

At the table head of the table sat the New King himself.

He looked at her as she bowed to him.

Demando noticed the dark bruises around her neck and flinched.

He would have never purposely left visible marks on such a beautiful, delicate creature.

"Usagi, what are you planning on doing now that you have no Queen to serve?" Demando asked

"Your majesty, I am planning on returning to Earth to marry a general that serves the Prince." Usagi lied; she had no intention of returning to earth without re-claiming her throne first.

"Married, huh?" He asked with tinge jealousy in his voice.

Demando stood up and walked towards her. "What a waste."

Usagi began to back up until she was against the wall.

He had her cornered and leaned over her with his hands placed on the wall on either side of her head.

He began kissing her neck roughly and she winced as his lips pressed into her tender, bruised flesh.

She stood still however and let him continue

Usagi heard footsteps approaching; she let out a sight sigh of relief.

"Your Majesty… oh I am sorry to bother you but…. The ambassador from mars is here to speak with you." The messenger finished slightly embarrassed to interrupt the volatile king.

Demando balled his fists up and looked down at the seemingly terrified beauty.

There was something about her he could not shake.

He wanted her more than anything.

"Why must you have such terrible timing?" He roared at the messenger, as he still stood over Usagi.

He growled in frustration and leaned towards her ear.

"I will have you soon" he whispered to her and removed his arms to free her.

He walked out of the room reluctantly.

Usagi straightened her dress and calmly walked to her chambers to devise a plan on how to rid herself of the most evil man she had ever encountered.

Later that evening there was a knock at her door.

She opened it and in flew an agitated Andrius.

"Princess, you are in grave danger. I fear that Demando will come to you this night and attempt to have his way with you. It must end tonight. He is very dangerous. I have sent word to earth for them to be ready for action in case…" Andrius stopped

"In case I fail?" Usagi said strapping her holster that contained her dagger to her thigh.

"I will be ready"

Andrius left and she was alone again waiting for the kings arrival.

She waited for what seemed to be hours and finally couldn't fight sleep any longer.

"Lady Usagi, you are quite captivating when you are asleep." Demando Whispered in her ear.

Her eyes shot open and she tried to sit up but couldn't, his hands were holding her wrists down to the bed and he was on top of her.

"Mmmm… you smell wonderful too." He began to kiss down her neck inching closer and closer to her breasts.

She felt the power of her crystal building inside of her and tried to control it, she wasn't ready to reveal her powers.

The anger and hatred for him boiled over and she could not control herself anymore.

In a mere second she had rolled them both over and was on top of him.

She quickly drew the dagger and pushed it to the flesh of his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make him uncomfortable.

He only smiled devilishly at her.

"Quite the feisty one, aren't you?" Demando was still grinning.

He had the upper hand

"guards!" he called as Usagi pressed the tip of her dagger further into his neck, a trickle of blood revealed itself as the point of the blade pressed into his skin.

The guards shuffled into the room and instantly pulled the lunarian off of their king.

Demando stood up and pried the dagger out of her clutches.

" Hmmm…. This is very nice" he said as he looked at the handle.

It was encrusted with beautiful red stones, in patterns that resembled odd, but beautiful flowers that surrounded the moon crest.

He quickly looked at Usagi and then at the dagger again.

His eyes grew round.

"Your name is Usagi?" he questioned as he walked toward where the guards were flanking either side of her to keep her immobilized.

Demando grabbed her chin and she jerked her face away.

Determined, he grabbed her chin again, this time so forcefully, she thought her jaw might break.

Slowly, he reached towards her forehead and wiped it with his thumb, revealing the troublesome crescent that she worked so hard to conceal.

"WHO ARE YOU? I DEMAND AN ANSWER AS KING OF THE MOON, YOU WILL TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" he yelled.

Usagi only stared at him not saying a word.

"Fine, guards take her to the tower and lock it, I will be up there soon to get the information that you will give me." He stated.

The guards roughly took Usagi to the tower and threw her on the floor.

It was cold and dark in the small room.

Usagi summoned the power of her crystal to illuminate the dark room.

Instantly she wished she had not.

The room was a makeshift torture chamber.

Shackles were attached to the bed for ones hands and feet a table held knives and other torture devices.

Usagi fell to her knees and prayed for deliverance, she prayed that her crystal was powerful enough and she prayed that Endymion would sense that she was in over her head.

It was the middle of the night on Earth.

Endymion sat straight up feeling that Usagi was calling to him, she was in trouble and he could sense her worry and fright.

He dressed and woke the entire palace.

He was going to the moon.

Usagi sat in the Dark for hours awaiting her fate.

Without meaning to, she fell asleep on the bed in the middle of the room.

She awoke to hot breathe on her neck.

Trying to sit up Usagi quickly realized that she couldn't; she was chained to the bed like a prisoner.

Demando stood over her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

When she didn't answer he tore the top of her gown open revealing her perfectly round breasts.

"Now, again, who the hell are you?"

Still no answer.

He grabbed a sharp knife off of the table and ran it lightly from her chest down to her pelvis leaving a trail of blood as the knife scratched her top layer of skin.

"You will regret this." She spat

He tore the rest of her dress off; she knew what was coming next.

The crystal throbbed inside of her and she tried to contain it.

Demando was beginning to undress.

"Well since I know that you are some form of royalty maybe you can produce an heir for the moon Kingdom and Nemesis." Demando stated as he hovered over her body.

Tears streamed down her face as she felt the ultimate betrayal to her love.

She could not control the crystal any longer.

A bright light engulfed the room and threw Demando off of her the shackles disintegrated around her wrists and ankles.

A naked Demando stared with wide eyes at the girl.

"I am Princess Serenity, the rightful heir to the throne of the moon kingdom, and I am here to claim what is mine."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

This is a very short chapter; sorry it just worked out like that.

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 14*************

Endymion Ran through the unfamiliar palace and into the room that he felt Serenity's energy surge come from.

Her silver crystal was calling to the golden crystal in his possession.

Upon entering the room he took in a horrifying sight.

A man, that he could only assume was Demando, was sitting up against the wall and the princess was standing over him, both were naked.

"Endymion!" she shouted

The couple stared at each other.

Demando sensed his chance and took it; gripping the knife that he still had in his hand he stood up grabbed Prince Endymion around the shoulders and ran the blade heavily across his throat.

Blood sprayed from the wound and covered Serenity.

Endymion's lifeless body fell to the ground and Serenity felt their connection severed.

She could no longer feel his Crystal. The pain and emotion coursed through her already fatigued body.

"No." she whispered as she sunk to the ground next to Endymions body.

Demando grinned

"Now princess, I will take that Crystal. I will consider allowing you to keep your worthless life if you agree to be my bride and to bear a son that I can teach how to rule."

The princess looked up through her sobs, instantly her eyes filled with rage and hate towards the King

"You are delusional Demando. I am the most powerful being in the universe and you have just killed the only man that I have ever loved. I fear that this does not end well for you." Serenity said; her heart felt as though it was breaking more and more by the second.

With that, a beam of white energy flew through her fingertips and shot straight through Demando's body.

When the light finally dimmed Serenity walked over to Demando's lifeless body, it laid sprawled out with a gaping hole in his chest, clearly he was dead.

She knelt down next to her Endymion, unsure if she could heal him.

Often she had used her Crystal to heal cuts and scrapes but never had she used it to bring someone back to life.

She had to try.

With all the energy Serenity had left, she summoned a healing bubble to wash over Endymion.

Bright lights of many different colors sparked from her being into his body.

Exhaustion began to take hold; she shook it off and persisted in her task to revive Endymion.

Everything began to grow dim around her; as her crystal powered down so did she, there was nothing left to give.

Slowly she slipped into darkness and out of consciousness.

She was unaware as to whether her attempt had worked.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 15*************

Opening her eyes Serenity realized that she was lying in her childhood bedroom in the moon palace; it was still the same as she left it. Surprisingly nothing had changed.

She looked around. Where was Endymion?

She noticed Andrius slumped in a chair in the corner of the room sleeping, he had been holding a vigil for the comatose princess for nearly a week now. When he had found the mess in the tower he had expected the worse until he felt the Princess' heart beat.

She tried to speak but her throat was too dry.

Her muscles felt very heavy as she reached for her side table and knocked a few items into the floor.

Andrius jerked awake to see the princess struggling to get his attention. She pointed to her throat.

"Water, you want a glass of water?"

She nodded and he ran down the hall to fetch the water

Luna and Diana came in a few hours after Serenity awoke.

She was now able to whisper.

"Luna, what happened to Endymion? Did I heal him?"

"Serenity, he is alive, but barely hanging on. He was dead and you brought him back. If he makes it, the road to recovery will be long."

Bittersweet tears streamed down her face.

"Can I not use the crystal like I did before to heal him?"

"No, you almost died yourself, your people have lost you once and they need you now more than ever."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but do try not to overexert yourself. Adequate rest is necessary; you will need to address your people and the people of Nemesis In a few days and you need to be at your best." Luna Warned

Serenity shook her head.

Luna led her down the hallway to the Queens bedchamber.

She walked in and saw a very pale and week Endymion, surrounded by his loyal guards.

They stood and bowed to the princess.

"You saved him your highness; he has been calling your name for the past few days but hasn't woken up." Kunzite said sounding exhausted.

Serenity requested some time alone with the unconscious prince. She urged that the generals get some rest. One by one they filed out of the room

She leaned over Endymion and kissed his cheek gently.

"Serenity" he whispered

"I am right here my love, beside you. I will be here until you wake up." She cried and hugged his shoulders.

The day had passed and Endymion had still not regained consciousness.

As night came tears overtook her senses and flowed like rivers down her face until she finally gave into her exhausted body and dozed off. Her arms lovingly draped over the torso of the dark haired prince.

In her sleep she felt a bolt of electricity shock her as it painfully coursed through her body. She sat up in the bed and looked over at Endymion who also was reacting violently. Instantly, she realized that the sensation was their bond with one another rebuilding. Their Crystals were forming the connection that had been severed when Demando murdered Endymion.

When the electricity stopped she noticed movement coming from the Prince.

He was awake.

"Serenity, are you there? What happened? Am I ….dead?" The groggy and confused prince questioned

"No, Endymion, you are not dead, you were, but my crystal brought you back. It is over now." Serenity soothed the clearly distraught prince.

"I love you" were the last words the prince murmured as he drifted back into a deep sleep.

The young princess grinned happily; she realized that she would have much to do the following day, following the Princes leave she also dozed into the world of dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

*************Chapter 16*************

During the next few days Serenity tirelessly began to clean up the mess that the Nemesis Rulers had left. The activity in the palace had been unknown to the outside kingdom.

As far as the civilians were conserved nothing had changed.

This morning things would be known. Every person in the kingdom had been requested to attend. The courtyard was now packed with the nemians on one side and Lunarians on the other.

The Princess sat in her chambers readying herself. With her hair pulled into the customary buns atop her head and donning a white dress, Serenity made her way towards the balcony where she would address her people.

She stopped when she saw Luna and Artemis, standing in the entryway to the balcony. Luna lovingly held baby Diana who was now three weeks old. She smiled at the princess and bowed her head.

"Princess Serenity, you have grown to be a very powerful, gracious and beautiful woman. Your mother would have been very proud of you."

"Thank you Luna. I would like to think that the Queens death was not in vain. I can only hope that I am as great a ruler as she."

"I am sure you will have nothing to fret over." Artemis chimed

The young princess took a deep breathe and stepped through the Curtain onto the balcony.

The courtyard was completely silent, other than a few gasps from the Lunarians.

"People of Nemesis and People of the Moon, I come before you today as the leader of this Kingdom. I, Princess Serenity have defeated the oppressor King Demando and he is dead. I will be coroneted and crowned Queen of the moon Kingdom in a few short days. Rebuilding the kingdom to its original grandeur and splendor is the first priority."

The Lunarians began to clap and cheer.

"As for the people of Nemesis, I have appointed you a regent, who will return to Nemesis with you and aid you in rebuilding your Kingdom. Sir Andrius will be the King of Nemesis. I will provide you with resources until the living conditions on your planet are able to sustain. I will also open the appeals court so that the Nemians that wish to stay on the moon may have a chance to come before me and state your case."

The Nemians alongside the Lunarians clapped for the Princess as Andrius stepped out on the veranda with her. He waved to his people.

"The transports will begin to leave in three hours, please begin gathering your families and only your basic needs. Provisions will be provided." Andrius informed

The King and Princess bid farewell to the people and the kingdom began to buzz with excitement. Even the people of Nemesis were happy to be returning home.

Very soon it was time for the newly appointed king to leave.

The Princess was hugging her dear friend and protector goodbye. He was leaving right away for Nemesis in a private ship that was loaded with the provisions to be distributed among the people.

"Oh Andrius, I do not know how I would have been able to accomplish this without you. You are such a dear friend and I wish you well." She hugged him

"It was an honor to help you reclaim your throne; I pledge my undying allegiance to you and the future Alliance. I do have to say that if I was a few years younger and you were not already taken, Endymion would have some very serious competition." He smiled

"Am I going to need to challenge you to a dual?" Endymion laughed.

"Endy, what are you doing out of bed, you are much too weak to be gallivanting around the palace. Now march yourself back to your chambers and get back in the bed. I will be there shortly to take care of you."

Endymion winked at her and walked down the corridor towards his chambers.

He thought back to that night when he had rushed in to save her, how ironic that he was the one that needed saving by the sixteen year old who probably weighed one hundred pounds wet.

He smiled to himself, what would normally make any other man feel emasculated secretly turned him on, but then everything about the princess did that to him.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

Last chapter. Finally Finished!!!!!!!

*************Epilogue*************

It had been two months since Serenity's coronation and the announcement of her engagement to the Terrain prince.

Queen Serenity II had invited the nobles from all over the galaxy to join in the celebration of her nuptials with Prince Endymion and in hopes to acquire the signatures on her new silver alliance treaty.

She was sure that she would not have any opposition.

Every planet in the universe would benefit and there would be two signatures the original treaty did not include, those of Nemesis and Earth.

Now Royals and dignitaries of her mother's former silver alliance flocked to the moon Kingdom that was still in the process of rebuilding.

The Queen now waited near the landing deck for the Venusians ship to arrive, she was anxious to see her dear friend Princess Minako of Venus.

She looked into the distance to see a bronze colored transport approaching the landing deck.

She knew immediately that was the ship she had been waiting for.

Once the vessel had landed, the hatch popped open and Minako bounded out into the loving arms of her Best friend Serenity.

Once they broke the hug Serenity looked her friend over.

"Princess Minako, you're with child." The young Queen exclaimed as she pressed her hand to her friend's very slightly convex stomach.

"Serenity, I haven't made that public knowledge yet!" she said pointing her eyes to her parents who were exiting the ship.

"Is it that obvious? I am only at the beginning of my gestation."

"I believe that the Crystal heightens my senses and awareness, when I hugged you I felt two souls inhabiting a single body." Serenity whispered as she stepped away from Princess Minako to greet the King and Queen of Venus.

The King and Queen were overjoyed when Minako had returned home to safety and that being ruler of the moon was no longer a responsibility she would have to bear.

They were concerned, however, when she brought a son of Nemesis home and announced her undying love for him, but in the few months that he had lived with them at the palace they began to love him as a son.

Safir hugged the queen and she could feel his aura was completely different then the last time she had seen him.

The once withdrawn, sulky, and overshadowed prince was now a very confident, outgoing and dashing man.

When the remainder of the dignitaries arrived, each planets sovereign was requested in the banquet hall.

They convened around a large oval table.

The Kings of Earth, Venus, Pluto, Saturn, Nemesis, and Mercury; and the Queens of Jupiter, Mars and Neptune, at the head of the table sat the all powerful Queen of the moon.

Behind Serenity stood Prince Endymion and her two loyal advisors Luna and Artemis.

As Serenity gave her presentation about the importance of the alliance, Endymion was finding it increasingly hard to focus on her words.

He looked around the room at the audience and noticed how the young queen captivated each of the rulers attention.

Later that evening the treaty and trade agreement of the silver alliance was signed by every kingdom. Serenity felt such a burden lifted off of her shoulders and felt as if she could finally focus her attention on her wedding which was to take place the following day.

The morning that both Serenity and Endymion had eagerly awaited had finally arrived.

The Moon was bustling with anticipation and preparation for the glorious day that their queen would be married.

A ship form Earth arrived and the young queen was summoned to the flight deck.

When the doors were opened the ships contents were clearly visible.

White, Red and Pink roses filled the entire ship.

The florists gasped in awe of the many vivid colors and began carting armfuls of these peculiar flowers.

Serenity grinned; she knew that they were a gift from the prince, who happened to know that they were her favorite.

As the morning proceeded Serenity was helped into her wedding gown.

The gown was completely covered with the tiniest pearls and beads.

The full skirt barely allowed her to fit through the doorways that led out of the bridal Suite.

Waiting for her in the lobby was King Andrius whom she had requested escort her down the aisle.

He smiled lovingly at her; he could not believe that such a young girl had overthrown the Powerful dictators who had taken over the moon.

She was well deserving of the title Queen of the moon.

Queen Serenity drew a breath as the doors that led down the aisle and towards her true love swung open.

The day that she had long awaited had finally arrived.

She could finally be happy, she could finally be herself.

The End


End file.
